


Siren Song: Phoebe & Cole

by PholeFan



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PholeFan/pseuds/PholeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Phoebe forgive Cole for becoming the Source of all Evil and get back together with him? Jason enters the game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The can is open, the worms are out, and you may as well use them to go fishing."

Phoebe almost let out a chuckle at Elise's choice of wording her advice, but it was too real and she was aware of its truth. So, she just looked down and scratched her head. She had to call Cole and do an interview with him. Talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do or even worse meeting him in person. She knew she still had feelings for him, good and bad, so facing him now felt too awkward and uncomfortable for her.

Ever since the events that happened at the beach; her declaring her undying love to him, but still denying herself from him and him covering her with his jacket, getting too close for comfort, plus the whole thing with Adam and the bad witch, Phoebe just couldn't deal with Cole right now. A part of her wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, but another one yearned to be close to him, to touch him, to make her feel complete again. Maybe Elise was right, maybe she should give him another chance...

She truly wanted to give him another chance, but the things that happened between the two of them were too recent and serious to overlook or just forget about. However, right now she needed to do her job and act professionally, thus she texted Cole asking him to meet her at her office for an interview requested by her boss.

She could still remember his scent from his jacket. The moment he got close to her and covered her with it, she felt completely hypnotised. She flinched at the contact and her whole body shivered. Her eyes rolled back and felt weak at the knees. He always managed to take her breath away. No matter how much he hurt her, no matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't change the fact that he affected her deeply. Even though, she tried not to feel this way, it just wasn't possible. It was inevitable. Her body, her senses went to overdrive every time he was near her. She had no control over it. Maybe they really were soulmates or maybe she just had to stay away from him and learn how to live without him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Hi."

"Come in," Phoebe said in a cold and remote manner. 'God, why do I have to be rude? He is doing me a favor. I asked him to come here, not the other way around. Ok, Phoebe. Cool your jets.'

Cole entered the office and sat on the chair in front of her desk. He cleared his throat and looked at her. She was looking at her notepad unimpressed. She looked so beautiful to him, all he wanted was to have her in his arms, but at the same time he was too afraid he'd scare her away. He crossed his legs and made a face. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's get this over with, shall we?" Phoebe grabbed her pen.

She asked him about his thoughts, while he was in the fire and he replied about his supernatural powers. Did he think this was a joke or that Phoebe had called him on purpose and it wasn't because of Elise? Maybe he thought she was impressed by his superhero acts and she wanted him back? Hell no. If these thoughts had even crossed his mind, she didn't know what she would do to him. She would make sure that he needed to change course or else... He apologized for his lack of tact and he was reminded that this would be published in San Francisco's paper and read by thousands of people. When she repeated the question, his reply took her by surprise and she just touched her temple and closed her eyes.

"All day long, everything I do, I'm thinking of you." He, then, said.

"Cole..." She uttered. 'If you only knew... You're tearing me apart.'

"Please, stop." She begged him.

"Honey..."

"Cole! Don't call me 'honey' anymore, ok?" Phoebe became furious and looked at his hurtful gaze.

"I miss you." Cole told her.

"Either stop or get out of here. This instant." Phoebe warned him and Cole sighed.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you the truth. I thought, we were done with all the lies." Cole told her.

"I just asked you to contain yourself. We have broken up. We are over. You can't talk to me like that anymore. Do you get that?"

"You're still my wife." Cole told her, not daring to raise his voice.

"It's only temporary. The divorce is going to come out soon."

"What if I don't sign the papers?"

"You can't just keep me a prisoner in this doomed marriage."

"Phoebe, I love you. And I know you love me too. We just have to work out our problems."

"Not gonna happen."

"You can't just give up on us."

"Watch me."

"We need to talk."

"I think that's enough of talking."

"Baby..."

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you." Phoebe said and wish she'd bitten her tongue instead. Last time she was forced to vanquish him and it killed her inside. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. She could never believe that she would have to kill the love of her life. Her Cole. Her emotions were all over the place, that was too much for her. The things he did, the things she did, the words they exchanged. She just couldn't do this anymore. It broke her heart. She loved him so much it hurt. That wasn't healthy. He had to understand that they can never be back together. She thought that he was about to tell her, that it wouldn't be the first time she'd kill him, but he held it back. He looked so hurt.

"I didn't mean it that way," Phoebe regretted her words, "Cole, please. You have to go now. We hurt each other enough, don't you think?"

"No matter how much you hurt me, I will never give up on us. I know I hurt you bad. But I tried. Boy, did I try. He was too powerful, Phoebe. I couldn't win." Cole told her.

"The Source?" Phoebe asked and Cole nodded. "It was still you in there."

"We shouldn't talk about this here." Cole looked at the wide open door.

"I don't care. You need to go." Phoebe told him.

"What about the interview?" Cole asked her.

"I'll e-mail you the questions. That is, if you still are willing to give me this interview."

"I could never deny anything from you and I won't start now." Cole gave her a weak smile.

"Fine. I'll send them right now." Phoebe said.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? You just said..."

"Come over at our place tonight." Cole told her. He knew she would react bad at this, but he had to try.

"You're crazy. I'm never setting a foot in there. And it's not our place anymore. It's part of the mess you created."

"If you really want this interview, then I'll be waiting for you at the penthouse." Cole told her.

Phoebe was about to say, 'fuck you' but truth was she wanted to jump his bones, as bad as he did. So, she didn't give him the satisfaction to make a sarcastic comment out of it and laugh at her.

Phoebe went back to the Manor and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. The moment she closed the door behind her, tears started falling on her cheeks. She opened her closet and took out a black jacket. The one Cole had given her with at the beach. She brought it to her face and smelled it. It still smelled like him. That night she got home, she took a shower and afterwards wrapped it around her body like a protective blanket and slept peacefully after a really long time. It was like he was there with her. Cuddling with her, holding her in his strong arms, getting lost in their own little world, where everything was safe and happy and perfect. She was reminded of the old times, when he held her close to him and caressing her gently, whispering sweet nothings to her ear, professing his love for her, promising her that he would always be there for her, for as long as she allowed him to be, kissing her, helping her to clear her mind off of demons and evil and just feel his love for her. Plain and simple. Those were some of the best moments they shared. She missed that. She really did miss that.

"You came." Cole smiled surprised.

"I just brought you this. I'm not staying. Since you don't want to do the interview, I'll just let Elise know." Phoebe said.

"That's why you came here?" Cole asked hurt.

"I had forgotten all about this and just noticed I still had it, so here." Phoebe swallowed hard hoping he wouldn't see through her lie and handed him his black jacket."

Cole took it and stared at it.

"Also, this." Phoebe gave him a small box.

"Phoebe, no." Cole said upset.

"I don't need this anymore." Phoebe said.

"This ring. It declares our love. It says it right here, damn it." Cole opened the box frustrated and read the inscription, "Eternal Love."

"All the good things must come to an end." Phoebe said sadly.

"Just keep your ring. Please." Cole said on the verge of tears.

Phoebe took it back.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said and turned around.

"Well, I'm not." Cole said and grabbed her to turn her around. He kissed her passionately and pushed her up against the wall.

Phoebe didn't see that coming and surprised she tried to pull away, but after only a second she was pulled into this, whatever it was, and reciprocated the kiss. She felt his strong body against her and his arm around her waist, while the other was on the wall blocking any possible exit for her. His kiss made her melt inside and spinned her around. All she felt was Cole. She hadn't kissed him for so long that it felt heavenly. She felt him pulling away after a minute and opened her eyes to look at him. He rested his temple against hers and breathed heavily.

"I can't give you up, Phoebe. I can't give this up. I need you. I love you." Cole told her.

Phoebe grabbed his head and kissed him, forgetting all about their situation. Forgetting all about the past and the future. All she knew was Cole had her in his arms and that made her feel good for the first time in ages. Cole moaned as he felt her tongue slip in his mouth and deepened the kiss even more. His hands explored her thirsty body, searching for any contact he could have with her. His hands went to her hips and raised her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the wall again and smiled.

"Deja vu." Cole whispered.

"Cole." Phoebe whispered and kissed him.

He took her in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. All the while kissing, afraid to lose contact even for a second in case this all stops being real. He laid her on the bed and leaned on top of her kissing her face and neck. Phoebe caressed his hair and his side inside his shirt. She missed touching him, his kiss, his smell his hot body, his abs. It was like she was in heaven. She pulled his shirt upwards and took it off. Cole kissed her neck and pulled her necklace with force and broke it. Phoebe gasped and grinded against him.

"I'll get you another one." Cole said hotly in her ear and Phoebe moaned.

He hovered over her chest looking at her hypnotized. It was going up and down from her rapid breathing. He wanted to take this damn top off of her from the moment he saw it on her this morning. Her bra was distracting him all morning at her office, but tried hard not to show it to her. She looked so sexy, he felt like she was teasing him with that on purpose. He pushed her breasts together, which elicited a moan from her and deeped his face between her breasts, biting them and then teasing them with his tongue. She was shuddering beneath him, but he wasn't sure if he should go ahead and take off her clothes.

"Do you really want this?" Cole asked her in her ear and sucked it.

"I want you." Phoebe opened her eyes and said after a second, breathless.

"I love you." Cole kissed her and returned his attention to her cleavage. He kissed it going all the way to her stomach and belly teasing her with his tongue.

"God, Cole." Phoebe moaned.

He ripped her shirt off and bit her breast from outside the mint green bra.

"You look so hot, baby." Cole said grinding into her, losing his mind.

Phoebe moved her hand to his pants and unzipped them, while Cole unclasped her bra and took a breast in his mouth sucking at it. His hand travelled under her skirt caressing her thighs. Phoebe's eyes rolled back and she bit her lips. He took his pants off and then her skirt. She wrapped her legs around him, her heels dragging down his boxers. Cole took it off and heard Phoebe gasp in pleasure from what was in her sight. She hadn't had him for so long, she needed to feel him deep inside her. She needed to erase all the bad moments and just bring her to their happy place.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed feeling his tongue on her sensitive spot.

She didn't need much to drive her to the edge. He pulled away and crushed his lips with hers.

"I love you so much." Cole said and entered her with force. They kept grinding into each other, fighting to erase the pain and the bad memories until Phoebe came undone screaming his name and digging her nails and biting on his shoulders. Her toes curled, as she shuddered below him. Cole groaned squeezing her firm butt and screamed her name. Phoebe kissed his shoulder lightly and Cole kissed her temple and fell on his side breathing hard. Phoebe opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling breathing hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe stared at the ceiling. Her breathing was returning back to normal. She covered herself with the sheets and took a deep breath. She was confused. She really wanted what happened to happen, but she knew that it shouldn't have happened. Especially when she had so many questions about the Source, about him. She needed to know the whole truth in order to trust him completely again. She needed him to reassure her that history wouldn't repeat itself. She couldn't go through it again. She'd rather die than lose him or her sisters again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his touch. He grabbed her hand and caressed it gently. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand back and stood up searching for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked confused.

"Home." Phoebe said.

"Stay." Cole pleaded.

"This shouldn't have happened." Phoebe shook her head, still trying to find her bra, "God, where did you throw all my clothes?"

Cole stood up and put his boxers on.

"Phoebe, come on. Let's talk."

"No. Where is my bra? You ripped my shirt, how am I even going home?" Phoebe said frustrated.

"You've left a couple of shirts in the closet." Cole told her.

Phoebe headed towards her old closet and found a shirt and put it on. Then, she grabbed her skirt from the floor.

"Phoebe..."

"Please, don't." Phoebe stopped him, "I need to go home now. Please. Just... let me be for once in my life." Phoebe told him, as she wore her shoes and looked at him emotionally.

Cole felt defeated and couldn't say a word. He just watched her gathering her things and leaving.

"Can't believe I let this happen." Phoebe said under her breath, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She touched her forehead and headed home.

Hopefully, everyone was asleep, she took a shower and touched her body. She hurt everywhere, what had he done to her? Phoebe took a look of her body in the mirror and saw bruises and bitemarks.

"What the hell?" Phoebe whispered.

She felt him everywhere. She headed to her bedroom, put on her night shirt and laid under the covers. She sighed and licked her lips. She could still taste him. She closed her eyes and hugged her pillow. She had to figure out what to do with Cole. She wanted to be with him, but she was scared to death with all the past events. She would never let her family get in danger again. She just wouldn't allow that ever again.

The next day, Phoebe woke up early and went to work. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a big bouquet of red roses on her desk. She sighed and moved closer. She placed her bag on her desk and opened the note.

"I hope your day is as beautiful as you are. Love you."

Phoebe couldn't help the little smile that played on her lips. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He needs to stop." Phoebe thought. She picked up her phone and called his cell phone.

"Hey." She could tell he was smiling.

"Did you send me flowers this morning?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you have other admirers I should be aware of?" Cole asked.

"You can't do this, Cole. We are broken up."

"Last night..."

"Last night was a mistake." Phoebe swallowed hard.

"No. It wasn't."

"My body is bruised. What did you do to me?" Phoebe lowered her voice and looked around to see if anyone could hear her.

"Mine too."

"What? No way. I didn't bruise you. And stop smiling." 'Like an idiot,' Phoebe wanted to add but she held it back.

"Yes, you're right. It's mostly scratches from your nails and bite marks."

"What?" Phoebe blushed.

"I don't mind them at all." Cole told her, which turned Phoebe on and cursed herself for it.

"I have to go back to work." Phoebe changed the subject.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Did you like the roses?" Cole asked after a long silence.

"Yes." Phoebe said quickly.

"Good." Cole smiled again.

"But..."

"Shhh... Don't say anything. Have a great day, Phoebe. I love you." Cole told her and after a second unwillingly hang up.

"What am I going to do?" Phoebe asked herself.

This day felt so long, but she had to finish her column and hand it in before Elise's deadline. Her assistant told her Elise wanted to see her.

"Elise?"

"Phoebe, great! Come in!" Elise said all enthusiastically. Phoebe had never seen her like that, "I want you to meet the new owner of the paper, Jason Dean."

"Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said, as Jason Dean turned around to face her.

"I know. Jason. Jason Dean." He smiled up to her and gave his hand.

Phoebe opened her mouth and stared at him. He looked so handsome, her jaw dropped open.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe smiled and took his hand, "No offense, but I thought that the paper wouldn't be sold for another 6 months at least."

"Yeah, well, I had to buy it now. Couldn't wait that long." Jason said.

"Cool." Phoebe smiled. "Cool? lol" Phoebe thought, "What are you? 12?"

Jason chuckled and got back to his seat. "Please, sit." Jason told her.

After a long hour, Phoebe's column had expanded and found out that shows on tv wanted her to guest star and share her advice with the world. It weren't few the times that she blushed, when Jason called her "sexy" and "sexy as hell". He really was something.

Phoebe entered her office only to see the flowers again and get back to reality. She had to deal with Cole. She decided to finish her column and head home.

"Phoebe!" Jason called after her, as he saw her leaving.

"Yes?" Phoebe smiled.

"Are you content with all the changes with your column?"

"Yes, everything sounds amazing and a little scary." Phoebe laughed.

"No, I think you can handle it. You are fantastic at your job."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Phoebe smiled even more.

Cole entered the office and saw Phoebe talking with a tall guy with blue eyes. They seemed so absorbed in their conversation. He noticed how Phoebe's eyes glowed and her cheeks turned a light shade of red. He frowned. Phoebe was his and no one else would steal her away from him. All he wanted to do was punch that guy for even breathing so close to her. Instead, he decided to make his move differently.

"Phoebe, honey, hi!" He flashed her a smile and grabbed her waist and kissed her.

Phoebe was taken aback by his sudden appearance. All she could do was just stand there.

"What..?"

"Ready to go?" Cole interrupted her and looked at a confused Jason.

"Sorry, have we met? Cole Turner, Phoebe's husband." Cole made sure that guy knew Phoebe was off limits.

"Yeah, but we're getting divorce." Phoebe laughed.

"Oh." Jason uttered.

"We're still talking about that. Won't happen anytime soon." Cole said.

"Cole..."

"Phoebe is everything ok?" Jason asked her.

"Everything is great." Cole told him.

"We need to talk." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Yes. I made a dinner reservation. We should get going." Cole looked at his watch and turned towards Jason, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Jason Dean. I'm the new owner of the Bay Mirror."

"Congratulations. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we have to get going."

"Bye." Phoebe told him.

"Bye." Jason said confused and saw Phoebe pushing her husband's hand away from her waist.

"What do you think you're doing? Coming at my work place uninvited and interrupting me when I talk with my boss and kissing me in front of him? Have you completely lost your mind?" Phoebe told him, once they entered the elevator.

"He just seemed way too close to you for comfort." Cole faced her.

"I was very comfortable, thank you very much." Phoebe told him and saw Cole's frown and felt his heart break. She didn't want him to see her like that with another guy. She knew what it was like. While at corporate parties, she had seen so many girls drooling over Cole. Even his assistant. A long time ago, she had admitted to herself that she had been jealous and she couldn't help it. She didn't want to upset Cole like that.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe took a step back, as she felt Cole's hand touching her lips.

"Your lips are bleeding." Cole said.

"Oh." Phoebe touched them with her finger and saw the blood.

"You did this, you know." Phoebe told him as she took the hankerchief he offered her.

"What?" Cole asked confused.

"I told you. It's like you marked my body with your hands. You bit my lips way too hard." Phoebe told him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Cole frowned.

"I know. I don't know what happened last night, but..."

"I know. Wanna see my back?" Cole smiled to her.

"God, Cole. We are dangerous to each other."

"No, we are not. That was just our passion for each other. I couldn't get enough of you, you couldn't get enough of me."

Phoebe sighed and the elevator finally dinged indicating them that they are at the parking floor.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Cole said.

"No, you are not." Phoebe told him.

"No, I am not. You know me too well..." Cole smiled.

"I do." Phoebe whispered.

"But, I just..."

"I know..."

"Come to dinner, Phoebe. Please." Cole begged her.

"Ok." Phoebe said after two seconds.

"Thank you." Cole sighed from relief.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove to the restaurant. Cole was catching small glimpses of her, but Phoebe wouldn't talk or even look at him, so he didn't say anything either. He felt jealousy overcome him when he saw her smiling and talking with another handsome guy, but he knew she still loved him. He had felt it yesterday. They had to talk and resolve their issues. Phoebe had to know that he would have never taken The Source's powers willingly. He had to explain to her and make her understand how it all happened.

"We're here." Cole said and Phoebe got out of the car. Cole sighed and did the same.

They got in and the waiter sat them at their reserved table. It was in a far secluded corner, where no one else was sitting.

"Ha." Phoebe remarked.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"Couldn't you arrange for us to go to another plain where no soul was around?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I just wanted us to talk away from ears that may hear us. We have a lot to discuss." Cole told her.

"Fine." Phoebe said.

They ordered their drinks, wine for both and Phoebe checked her cell.

Cole just looked at her and waited for her to finish whatever she was tapping.

Phoebe looked at him, set her cell down on the table and sighed.

"Talk." Phoebe told him.

"You look so beautiful today." Cole smiled at her.

"Is this why we came here, to tell me that I look beautiful?" Phoebe asked him a little irritated.

"First thing that came to my mind looking at you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and tried not to blush.

"Phoebe, I never wanted to hurt you." Cole told her seriously looking into her eyes, "You need to know what really happened that night you vanquished The Source."

"Did you make an arrangement with The Seer?" Phoebe asked him.

"I did." Cole said and Phoebe snorted, "Not what you think." Cole said in defense.

"So, what do I think?" Phoebe asked him.

"You think that I wanted to get his powers? That I wanted to be evil again? You think that I wanted to destroy everything we worked so hard to have together? That I wanted to ruin our lives?" Cole asked her.

"I don't know what I think, Cole." Phoebe told him and looked down at the table.

The waiter interrupted them by bringing their wine and took their order.

"The Seer shimmered me to the Underworld and asked me to take in the Hollow in order to save you, " Cole continued once the waiter was out of ear shot, "I never would have taken it, if I knew there was another way, but I didn't know what to do. She told me that if I wanted to save you, I had to take it," he explained.

"You should have come to me first." Phoebe told him.

"There was no time! The Source attacked. I had to do it."

"What happened with the powers?" Phoebe asked him.

"She never told me that if I killed The Source, I'd become The Source, damn it." Cole said.

"We killed The Source with the spell."

"Yeah, but I was right in the middle of all of it. A mere mortal with no powers. The Source needed to survive, so his powers got into the void. Into me."

"Where your demonic half used to exist?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably. Yeah."

"So, you tell me that if I hadn't vanquished your demonic half, you wouldn't have the need to get The Source's powers?" Phoebe asked.

"No. And you didn't vanquish Belthazor. Emma did."

"Same thing. I made that potion."

"Phoebe, I don't blame you for anything. You need to know that." He took her hand and ran his thumb over it.

"Continue." Phoebe pulled her hand back.

"I felt something changing me. I felt something evil. The Source was starting to control me. I couldn't talk to you. He wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me ask you for help. He wouldn't let me destroy myself so that you would never have to go through this."

"I don't understand. You could have told me. I was right there. I even asked you right in your face. You promised you would tell me the truth and you lied to me right in my face. God, I wish I could go back and slap you. I should have known you were lying to me. I didn't want to believe it."

"You can slap me now."

"Don't challenge me right now."

"It's not a challenge. I hate myself for everything that happened. I deserve it."

"You said you couldn't control him."

"He controlled me and when your future self came, she knew the truth and she came to me and asked if I wanted you to know about everything. She would help me, she wanted us to have our happy ending. To be together, but then that demon came and ruined everything. I should have died that night. Not you." Cole said upset.

"I'm right here." Phoebe caught his hand this time. Cole looked at their linked hands and smiled.

"Yes, you are."

"I've been possessed in the past, Cole. I know how hard it is to fight the evil inside. I just, we lived in a lie for way too long. You were lying to me daily for months." She took her hand back again.

"I know, but the Source wouldn't let me talk. Hell, he wouldn't even let me breathe. I was suffocating. I wanted to save you. I wanted to kill myself, but he wouldn't let me. He was so strong."

"Why did he continue being with me? Couldn't he just vanquish me? Couldn't he just leave?" Phoebe asked.

"I would NEVER let anyone touch you. I would NEVER let anyone harm you." Cole told her.

"But, how..."

"That's all I could do. That was the one thing I had to do. If I couldn't tell you, then I had to keep you safe. He couldn't leave you, because my love for you is so strong, he fed off of that. My love for you kept me alive, otherwise my body would deteriorate without you."

"Why our love has to be so dangerous?" Phoebe shook her head fighting tears.

"It's not." Cole told her.

"Look what it got us into."

"It's not our fault."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you could go back, would you have taken in the Hollow again?"

"Yes." Cole told her truthfully and Phoebe sighed and averted her eyes from him, "Not because I want to hurt you, but because it would mean that you would be safe. If taking in the Hollow was the only way, then, yes, I wouldn't have changed that."

"Look where it got us."

"You're still alive. That's what I care most about." Cole told her.

"You never listened to me. If you had left the moment I asked you to..."

"No." Cole told her.

They just stared at each other, when the waitor came back with their food.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Cole said.

"Our baby..." Phoebe couldn't hold back her tears this time and Cole immediately stood up and went to her side and hugged her, as she started crying.

"Shh..." Cole whispered in her ear trying to calm her down, even though his tears escaped, too.

"The Seer took him." Phoebe told him and he faced her.

"I know." Cole told her wiping her tears with his hand, "I saw her at the Wasteland."

"You did?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Yes. The beast got her."

"Was she... Was she alone?"

"No." Cole shook his head.

"What? Did you see...?" Phoebe asked him.

"I saw a white light and as it came down, it just floated up again and then nothing. I don't know what happened."

"Do you think it was...?"

"Maybe."

"I thought he was evil. I thought it was The Source and the Seer's baby." Phoebe said panicked.

"It was our baby, Phoebe."

"What about the tonics?" Phoebe asked confused.

"They strengthened the evil nature of the baby."

"Oh, my God. What have I done?"

"You couldn't have done anything, Phoebe."

"Can you take me home, please?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course." Cole told her and stood up.

He asked for the bill and they left.

"My car is at the office." Phoebe said suddenly.

"I can bring it to you at the manor, if you want."

"No, you should just leave me at the office and I'll drive home."

"No, I won't let you drive like this."

Cole brought Phoebe home and left his car there. Phoebe would have to explain to her sisters what was going on with Cole, but she was in no mood for such a thing right now, so she asked Cole to leave his car a little farther. She gave him her keys and headed home.

Phoebe climbed to her room and just got under the covers. She felt like shit. It wasn't Cole's fault, it was hers. How come she didn't know Cole was possessed? In the back of her mind, she knew something was off and she felt he had changed, but she didn't want to believe it. She'd rather think that it was the marriage thing. Maybe he changed because they were married, because he was happier, he needed to get a job for her, but she felt he was a different kind of different. He was more aggressive. He was never that aggressive with her, not even when he was a demon. They had fought in the past, but this felt different. She really thought it was her fault, but she couldn't change anything now. She couldn't get their baby back. She couldn't forget what happened. Every time she saw him, she saw a liar and all the bad memories came rushing back. She couldn't be with him anymore, no matter how much she loved him.

A week had passed since Phoebe asked Cole to give her space. He was dying inside, but he didn't want to upset her any further. He had to wait for her. All he did for a week was work, go home, drink and look at pics of her. He wanted to have her in his arms again. This was torture. He decided to give her a call, she had enough space by now. He just needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked, "Stop it!" She laughed, "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's me." Cole frowned.

Phoebe stopped laughing and froze. She stood up and went to her window.

"Hi."

"Is it a good time?" Cole asked.

"No."

"Ok. Can I call you later?" Cole asked her.

"I don't... I don't think so." Phoebe told him.

"Phoebe, I know you needed space and I gave it to you, but I can't do this anymore. I miss you." Cole told her.

"Babe, come back here!" Cole heard a voice.

"Sorry, I have to go." Phoebe told him and hung up on him.

Cole stared at the phone and threw it on the wall with all his rage. She was seeing another guy. It had only been a week. How could she even do this to him? Who was it? Cole remembered that guy from her office that was way too close to her. He wanted to smash him. He sat back down and held his face in his hands and started crying.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but can you go?" Phoebe asked him.

"Why?"

"I just... I'm not feeling very good right now. Do you mind?" Phoebe asked.

"No, of course not. Was it the phone call or..?"

"No, I just I feel like I'm falling down with something." Phoebe faked touching her temple.

"Maybe I should stay and take care of you." Jason smiled.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Phoebe told him.

"Ok, I'll call you later." Jason kissed her and left.

Phoebe felt nauseated. 'What am I doing?'

She loved Cole, but she couldn't be with him and then when Jason asked her out, she couldn't say no. She liked him and one thing led to another and they ended up in his bed. Phoebe felt ashamed, but she was confused and didn't know what she really wanted. She had to figure it out soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe decided to take a day off and go away on her own for Friday and the weekend. She neeeded to think and the beach seemed like the perfect place for it. She was lounging at the beach sipping iced-coffee, enjoying the light sea breeze against her skin. She raised her head from the book she was reading and took a look at the beautiful blue view in front of her. She loved the beach and being here on her own felt calming and refreshing at the same time. It was the second day of her mini vacation and she still hadn't decided what to do. Her heart screamed Cole, but her head warned her against him. Jason was so gorgeous and treated her so gently and more importantly he was a mortal, but he was her boss. She should have never gotten involved with him. What would happen if she decided to end it with him? Would he continue being a gentleman or he would hold it against her and make her life at work living hell?

"How did I get into all that?" Phoebe said barely audible. She sighed and took her sunglasses off and placed them on the little beach table next to her along with her book. She took off her pareo and on her way to the warm water, she spotted a man, who looked rather familiar. She froze in place, when he turned on the side and kissed a blonde woman. He whispered something to her ear and she laughed. He chuckled too and then his gaze fell on Phoebe. He froze and saw Phoebe grabbing all her stuff and leaving. He gently pushed the woman away from him and ran towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe!"

"Go away." Phoebe said not looking at him.

"Phoebe, wait!" He grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't touch me."

"I just want to talk to you."

"I think we talked enough a week ago."

"No, it wasn't enough." He got in front of her.

"Just go back to your blonde bimbo, Cole."

"I don't care about her."

"Neither do I." Phoebe gave him a small sarcastic smile and walked away from him.

"Are you alone?"

"None of your business."

"I should be the one who is mad, damn it."

"Oh, really?" Phoebe yelled at him.

"How's Jason?" Cole asked her bitterly.

"How do you know about Jason?"

"So, it is Jason." Cole shook his head.

"Just leave me alone. I don't think your girlfriend looks too happy right now." Phoebe looked behind her.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"I don't care!"

"Yes, you do! Otherwise you wouldn't be mad right now." Cole told her.

"Go to hell!"

"I'd go everywhere with you."

"Stop it. God, don't you get it? Why would you be here of all places?"

"It looks like the universe united us."

"Screw you and screw the universe."

"Just, please. Let's go somewhere to talk."

Phoebe shook her head and continued walking away from him. He just wouldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Where do you stay?"

"Why don't you understand that I don't want to talk to you right now?"

"Then later?"

"Never."

"I don't care about that girl. I don't even remember her name."

"Very nice of you." Phoebe laughed bitterly.

"What about your boss?" Cole shook his head.

"None of your business."

"Yes, damn it. It is my freaking business." Cole caught her wrists and Phoebe dropped all her stuff.

"People are staring." Phoebe told him through her teeth.

"I don't care. I just want you to hear me."

"Let me go." Phoebe told him and Cole dropped her hands and just helped her gather her stuff. "I don't need your help." Phoebe said and caught her bag out of his hand and walked away from him. Cole stayed frozen in his spot feeling defeated.

Phoebe got back to her room and fell on her bed crying.

"How could he do this to me?" Phoebe cried.

Watching him kiss another girl was beyond hurtful. She couldn't imagine how he felt when he heard Jason through the phone. That must be how he knew. After a lot of tears, she pulled herself together, took a shower, wore a beautiful summer dress, put on her makeup, fixed her hair in a relaxing braid and went out. On her way out, she saw Cole at the hotel lounge. The moment he saw her, he stood up. Phoebe just stared at him and continued walking towards the exit.

"May I join you?" Cole walked fast towards her.

"No, you may not." Phoebe replied.

Cole didn't say anything, he just walked with her.

"I'm meeting someone." Phoebe lied.

"Really? See, if that was true, he would have been there in the lounge waiting for you to pick you up."

"I'm meeting him somewhere."

"Who is it?" Cole furrowed his brows and Phoebe smiled, "It can't be Jason, he'd be with you at the hotel."

"Wow, you're such a stalker. How did you even know what hotel I was staying at?"

"I have my ways."

"Stalker."

"I'm not your stalker, I just want to talk."

"Cole, I'm so tired of talking."

"Why are you mad at me? Are you jealous?"

"No. I am not jealous, ok? You can do whatever you want. We've separated a long time ago."

"It's not that long. And the divorce is still not out."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Cole asked her, as they kept walking for some time now, passing a whole lot of restaurants.

"Yes." Phoebe said. "Stop following me."

"No."

"Fine."

"Let me take you some place." Cole offered.

"I told you I'm meeting with someone."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Cole asked and in that moment Phoebe entered a bar. Cole followed her inside. Phoebe turned around and bumped into him.

"Go away." Phoebe looked up at him.

"No way, I'm leaving you alone in here." Cole yelled over the loud music.

Phoebe turned around found a seat and sat at the barstool.

"Hi! What will you have?" A tanned tall barman asked her looking very attentive at her.

"Vodka lemon." Phoebe smiled at him.

"Coming right up." He winked at her.

Cole looked at him dangerously and sat next to her.

"Why are you still here?" Phoebe asked him enraged.

"Where is the guy supposedly meeting you here?" Cole asked her.

"He texted me, he will be a little late." Phoebe lied to him.

Cole touched her arm and leaned into her, "I can see your wisdom teeth." He said in her ear and Phoebe shivered and pushed him away.

"You know, when he comes here, he will kick your ass."

"Oh, really?" Cole laughed.

"He is very possessive."

"He can't have what's mine." Cole told her which turned Phoebe on and she cursed under her breath.

"I haven't been yours for a long time now."

Cole looked at her hurt and then the barman brought Phoebe her drink and asked Cole what he'd have.

"Scotch on the rocks. Make it double."

Phoebe turned around and looked at the crowd. Mostly young people dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow. She wished she was like that again, when she didn't have a worry in the world and was just a 20 year old girl having fun with guys. No one had ever come close to what Cole and she had and she didn't even care about half the guys she had been with. She sighed and took a sip out of her drink.

"So, are you two together?" The barman came back and asked all smiles mostly looking at Phoebe.

"Yes."

"No."

They said at the same time.

"So which one is it?" He laughed.

"I'm single." Phoebe winked at him.

"Oh." The barman smiled big and Cole felt the need to hit him.

"Well, I'm almost done with my shift, maybe we can go somewhere else for more drinks." He told her.

"That won't be necessary. We're leaving." Cole told him and threw money at him, grabbed Phoebe and they left.

"What do you think you are doing?" Phoebe gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked her and pushed her against the wall at the empty alley of the bar.

"Stop." Phoebe looked into his eyes.

"If you ever flirt like that in front of me... Actually, if you ever flirt like that in genereal..."

"Yes? What will you do?" Phoebe asked him.

"Damn it, Phoebe." Cole said exasperated touching her face with one hand.

His lips were so close to hers, but he didn't want to kiss her without her consent.

"Why did you come here?" Phoebe said in a hoarse voice.

"I just wanted to get away." Cole told her.

"Why did you have to pick this place?"

"We came here together once."

"I know. So you thought you'd bring a whore along to our place?" Phoebe told him bitterly and pushed him away from her.

Cole stared at her walking away from him. He followed her and noticed her tears.

"I didn't bring her with me. I just met her here." Cole told her.

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do care. Otherwise, you wouldn't be crying now."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry." Cole grabbed her hand and brought her into his embrace.

"I hate you." Phoebe cried and punched his chest with her fists, but Cole kept her close to him.

"Please, baby." Cole whispered to her. "You're the only one I want. No one else matters, but you and you know that."

"I wanna go back to my room." Phoebe wiped her tears and pulled back.

"I have a better idea."

"I don't care."

"Just..."

"I'm so mad at you, I don't even want to see you right now. I can't stand this. Don't you understand?" Phoebe told him and Cole looked hurtful at her. He let her go. Phoebe returned to her room, cried some more and then headed to the hotel's pool. It was just her and another family laughing and talking.

"That's nice." Phoebe thought. She ordered a margarita and got lost into her thoughts, when a man approached her.

"Hi, I'm sorry for coming onto you like that, but if you aren't waiting for someone and since I don't have any company, do you mind, if I sit here with you?"

"Sure." Phoebe half-smiled at him.

He sat down and they talked. Phoebe had another margarita and then another vodka and she got a bit drunk.

"Like, who does he think he is? Following me around like a puppy. Oh, my God! You should have seen him. It's hilarious." Phoebe laughed. "And then he pushed me against the wall. Who does that? God, his hands, though. And his lips, I just wanted to kiss him, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction." Phoebe mused.

"I understand." The guy laughed and noticed how her strap from her dress and her bra had fallen from one side. He fixed it for her. Phoebe looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek, while his other hand was resting on her lap.

"You're nice." Phoebe smiled at him.

"You're beautiful, Phoebe." He stroked her leg and he slipped his hand under the slit of her dress and up to her thigh.

Phoebe breathed hard and as he brought her face closer to his, she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He kissed her back hard and after a little while they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wanna go up to my room?" He asked her.

"I can't." Phoebe shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No, it's fine. I just... I have to go..." Phoebe told him and tried to stand up.

"You're drunk. Let me help you."

"No, I can do it." Phoebe said and walked away.

It was 2am by then. She noticed Cole at the lounge bar of the hotel drinking.

"Why are you still here?" Phoebe told him.

"Where were you?" Cole asked.

"Somewhere."

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you?"

"I can handle it. You obviously can't."

Phoebe laughed. "Yes, Cole, you're above everything."

"Let me help you to your room."

"God, why everyone thinks I'm so drunk I can't walk to my room?"

"Here." Cole left money at the bar and helped Phoebe up into her room.

"I could do this on my own."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe."

"This is it." Phoebe said incoherently.

Cole took her keys and opened the door. He helped her lay on the bed and she dragged him with her.

"You're so handsome." Phoebe told him and he laughed, "Better than the guy downstairs."

"What guy?" Cole asked her.

"Never mind." Phoebe told him.

"Phoebe, why you have to keep hurting me like that?" Cole touched her forehead with hers and whispered.

"Because, you were here screwing a blonde bitch. This is our place, Cole. Not hers. It's mine and yours. You can't bring other girls to our place."

"She found me here and nothing happened."

"Yeah, right. How many times did you do it? Was she better than me?"

"Stop it."

"No, tell me. I need to know. You know, me and Jason? We did it. A lot."

"Phoebe, stop." He pushed her away and stood up.

"What? You think you can screw that girl for hours and not let me tell you about me and Jason?"

"Phoebe. Please."

"He was good, especially when he did that thing with his hands..."

Cole closed his eyes. "I'm leaving before you say something, you will regret or before I do something I will regret."

"Like what? Do you want to hit me for banging another guy?" Phoebe stood up and got closer to him.

"I would never hit you." He looked down at her.

"Cole?"

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

"I've never seen you drunk like this before." He set her back down on the bed.

"But, I just. I really want to kiss you."

"No, you don't. It's the drink."

"Ok, well, that guy downstairs would love to kiss me."

"Phoebe, what's wrong with you?"

"You went and banged another girl."

"You banged your boss." He got on top of her and grabbed her hands."

"I don't know why I did it." Phoebe told him.

"Are you still together?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"No." Phoebe told him tired.

"Do you love me?"

"I do, you idiot." Phoebe started crying and Cole crushed his lips down on hers.

"I love you." Phoebe told him.

"I love you." Cole told her back, "But we can't do this now."

"Why not?" Phoebe laughed wiping her tears.

"You're drunk and horny and in the morning you will regret it." Cole told her.

"No, I won't."

"Just go to sleep." Cole kissed her forehead.

"Will you stay?"

"Yes." Cole said taking off his shoes and laid down next to her, cuddling her.

Phoebe closed her eyes, smiled and drifted into a deep sleep, all the while mattering incoherently words. He could only understand the words "Cole" and "slut".

The next morning, Cole had brought her aspirins and breakfast. Phoebe opened her eyes and as she rose up, she fell back down.

"Easy there. Take these." Cole handed her an aspirin and a glass of water.

"What happened last night?" She asked as she did as he told her.

"What do you remember?" Cole asked her as he sat next to her.

"Why are you here? Oh, my God. We didn't..."

"No, we didn't have sex, even though you begged for it."

"No way I did." Phoebe told him and he smiled, "Oh, God, I did..." Phoebe fell back down and put her hands on her face.

"I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks." Phoebe rose slowly and looked at him, "Sorry about last night. I think I said some pretty hurtful stuff."

"You did." Cole frowned.

"Isn't your girlfriend looking for you?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl I met at the beach, ok?"

"You kiss all the girls you meet at the beach?"

"She just flirted a little and we kissed, ok?"

"You didn't sleep with her?" Phoebe asked him.

"No."

Phoebe sighed out of relief.

"Ok."

"I could never sleep with anyone that is not you."

"Why?"

"I love you." Cole caressed her cheek gently and Phoebe closed her eyes. He kissed her gently on her lips.

She opened her eyes, when he pulled away from her.

"Look, I'm going back to my hotel to make my luggage. I'm leaving in the evening."

"Ok." Phoebe told him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Evening."

"Have you come here with your car?"

"No."

"We can return together then. If you want."

"Ok." Phoebe said.

"I'll come back in an hour." Cole said and Phoebe nodded.

She closed her eyes after he left. She felt better now that she knew he hadn't slept with another woman, but she felt bad for sleeping with Jason. She needed to break it off. Her heart belonged with Cole and she couldn't change that, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe he was right. The universe united them.

After 1,5 hours, Cole and Phoebe were walking down the beach. They packed their stuff in his car and decided to go to the beach.

He grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away.

"Remember the first time we came here?"

"I do." Phoebe smiled.

"We sat at that spot," Cole walked with her down to the beach, "and watched the sunset."

"That was nice." Phoebe smiled.

Cole sat down and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it. He brought her in his embrace and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah... I missed having you in my arms." Cole whispered in delight.

"I missed it too." Phoebe closed her eyes and sat back in his arms.

"I love you, Phoebe." Cole kissed her head.

"I love you, too, Cole." Phoebe smiled and turned her head to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded all the chapters I wrote!! Should this be the end of the story or I should add more chapters? Your call! Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you like my story! I decided to continue a little bit more and a few of you asked me to do so, thus here I am! I'll try to finish up this story and get back to "The Married Life of A Demon and A Witch," cause that baby has to be born at some point. haha I LOVE reading your comments, so whatever you'd like to leave, is always welcome and know every time I get a new one, you make my day! Thank you!

(Just a small warning, cause some people don't like to read that kind of stuff: Contains sex scene...)

The road back wasn't as awkward as Phoebe thought it would be. After making up and out... at the beach and watching the sunset together in each other's arms like the good old days, it was time to return to reality and home. That meant several things... Phoebe had to deal with her sisters and Jason, but also figure out how exactly things are between her and Cole.

Kissing was good, it felt wonderful, his lips on hers and his hands caressing her hair and body... It was like heaven, but things weren't that simple. They exchanged some pretty hurtful words to each other, Phoebe still had to face her nightmares and the fact that she became Queen of the Underworld and Cole lied to her, even though it wasn't really his fault. She was still trying to wrap her head around all that.

Jason was another thing... She had actually slept with him. Several times, even though she didn't really want to, she just did it to run away from the pain she was feeling. She knew it wasn't right, but she did it anyway. It happened and now there was no way, she could undo that. She didn't know how Cole felt about it, but she was sure as hell he wasn't thrilled.

She caught a glimpse of him. Cole smiled and grabbed her hand and caressed it gently. Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled back to him.

"You ok?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Phoebe gave him a half smile.

"You look thoughtful."

"I do?" Phoebe smiled and he nodded. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"I understand." Cole squeezed her hand.

"Cole?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, you know."

Cole smiled and brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you, too."

"We have to talk once we get home." Phoebe told him.

"I know. We will."

"My sisters are going to kill me." Phoebe laughed and brought her hand to her forehead.

"I won't let than happen." Cole told her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Will you keep the penthouse?"

"I haven't thought about that."

"I don't think I can go in there ever again..." Phoebe told him.

"It brings back all the bad stuff?" Cole asked.

"Yeah..."

"I will move out." Cole decided.

"Thank you." Phoebe told him.

"I will start looking for a new place tomorrow." Cole said.

"Ok..."

"I don't want things to be weird between us, Phoebe. I want you to know you can tell me stuff. I know things can't go back to what they used to be right away, but... I want us to be true to ourselves and to each other."

"I want that too." Phoebe told him truthfully.

Cole gave her a small smile and turned his head back to the road.

The next day, Cole called Phoebe on her cell to let her know he found a place and he'd go check it out. She offered to go with him and he gave her the address. It was a condo in the city, close by to both of their work places.

"Wow. It looks beautiful." Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Cole smiled.

"Cole..." Phoebe bit her lips nervously.

"Yeah?" Cole looked at her.

"This... we are here for you, I mean... this place that you might buy..."

"Mine. I know, you wouldn't move in with me. It's for me." Cole held her hands and smiled to her.

Phoebe sighed relieved.

"I'm not stupid. And I would never pressure you into anything. That was The Source..." Cole told her.

Phoebe smiled and hugged him.

"Now, let's go see how it is inside."

They climbed up the stairs and the real estate agent showed them around. It was big and very modern, but classic at the same time. It felt friendly and comfy. Nothing like the cold penthouse.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Phoebe smiled.

"I like it, too." Cole smiled.

After a tour around it and seeing Phoebe's excitement, he was sure this would be it. He had enough money to get it and that's what he'd do. No magic involved.

"Do you have time for lunch?" Cole asked Phoebe after they left.

"Um, I have to get back to the office..."

"Ok. What about dinner tonight?"'

"I'm gonna talk to Jason tonight." Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, you're going out with him?"

"Just to talk. I don't want to hurt him..."

"Fine." Cole told her.

"Are you mad?"

"No..."

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I hate what I did..."

"It's fine. Actually no, it's not."

"What can I do now besides breaking up with him?"

"Nothing. Just... I have to get back to work."

"Cole, don't be like that."

"What do you want from me? Have a great time! Happy?"

"No. That's not what I want and no, it's not gonna be a great time. I am in no mood to face Jason. Plus, I might lose my job after tonight." Phoebe chuckled bitterly.

"He can't fire you for breaking up with him."

"I don't know, ok?"

"I wish you could just break up with him without going out with him."

"I'll just go to his place and..." Phoebe stopped after she saw Cole's reaction to that, "Cole, nothing is going to happen. Talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say. Just... I have to go. Call me." Cole kissed her cheek hard and left.

"Great..." Phoebe muttered and got into her car.

Phoebe went to her office and then to Jason's.

"So what's this thing you wanted to tell me?" Jason asked her after they sat on his couch.

"I don't know how to say this..." Phoebe looked down.

"That bad, huh?" Jason smiled to her.

"Jason..."

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you? Cause you've been acting weird all day and you didn't pick up my calls."

"I'm sorry, Jason, but yeah... We can't be together."

"Wow..." Jason looked down. "May I ask why?"

"You know, I'm getting a divorce and it all happened so fast, I'm not ready to get into a new relationship. It's just not the right time."

"We've been together for what? A week?"

"Yeah... And I can't do it anymore. It's not you, it's me. I... I really loved Cole and..."

"You aren't over him." Jason completed her sentence and Phoebe looked down, "It's ok, I... I understand."

"I'm so sorry, Jason." Phoebe told him looking into his eyes.

Jason caressed her cheek and brushed his lips against hers. Phoebe pulled back and said goodbye.

"Hello?" Cole answered his cell.

"Hey, it's me."

"Phoebe!"

"Where are you?" Phoebe asked after hearing noise in the background.

"I'm out."

"Ok, where?" Phoebe asked again.

"At Joe's." Cole said and Phoebe heard a female laughter.

"Listen, I'm on my way there and if I find you with another woman, we're over for good, got it?" Phoebe said and hang up on him.

Cole looked at his cell and placed it back on the bar counter.

"Who was that?" The woman asked him.

"My wife." Cole said and drunk down his scotch.

"You're married?!" She asked.

"Yes and she's coming over here." Cole smiled and she walked away.

After 20 minutes, Phoebe entered the bar and looked around till she spotted Cole at the bar.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked him.

"Phoebe!" Cole smiled.

"Are you drunk?"

"I told you I can't get drunk."

"How much did you have to drink to get like this?" Phoebe asked.

"He's on his second bottle." The barman chimed in.

"I can't believe this."

"How is Jason? Did you do it on his bed or on the couch this time?" Cole asked and Phoebe slapped him.

"Pull yourself together and meet me outside." Phoebe told him and stormed outside.

"Ouch." The barman uttered and Cole shrugged his shoulders. He paid him and went outside to find a seething Phoebe.

"I can't believe you." Phoebe told him and he hugged her.

"I missed you. You smell so good, baby." He buried his face in her neck, "Like vanilla. And Phoebe. My Phoebe." Cole murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked him holding him.

"You went to Jason..." Cole told her.

"It's over between me and Jason." Phoebe told him and felt him kissing her neck, "Let's get you into my car."

"Why Phoebe?" He murmured as she opened the door and helped him in.

"Put on your seatbelt." Phoebe instructed and Cole just hugged her waist, "You're impossible." She tried to put his seatbelt on as his hands were wandering around her body. She pushed him back and closed the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Penthouse."

"You hate it there."

"I have no choice now, do I?" Phoebe said and started the engine.

Once they arrived, Phoebe helped him upstairs and tried to sit him on the couch, when he dragged her along with him and she ended up straddling him.

"You're my wife." Cole whispered to her.

"God, Cole..." Phoebe said in a sad tone and held his arms that encircled her.

"Say it, you're my wife." Cole urged her.

"I am. I am your wife." Phoebe sighed and cupped his face.

"You can't be going to other guys' places."

"I'm not going to other guys' places." Phoebe told him.

"Phoebe..." Cole purred.

"You need to sober up. Lemme make you some coffee."

"No, all I need is you." Cole told her and kept her hips in place. Phoebe kissed him tasting whiskey and then rested her forehead against his.

"And all I need is you." Phoebe told him and tears fell off his eyes.

"Shhh..." Phoebe wiped his tears away and kissed him again.

"My wife." Cole said again as Phoebe nuzzled her nose against his.

He started a kiss, gently at first and deepened it, as his hands slid southern from her waist to her thighs and under her dress. He grabbed her hips and brought her right on top of his growing erection. Phoebe gasped from feeling him almost inside her through his clothes. Cole took off her underwear and kissed her cleavage. She unbuttoned his shirt and gave him small kisses on his chest and then on his neck. Sucking on it, driving him crazy.

"God, I want you." Phoebe moaned grazing his earlobe with her teeth. He groaned bringing his hand on her back, unzipping her dress and dropping her straps revealing her black and pink bra he found so sexy on her.

Phoebe unzipped his pants and grabbed him outside his boxers making him grow even more. Cole groaned again and helped her take off his pants and boxers. He brushed her sensitive spot with his hand and felt her wetness. He rose her up a little and repositioned her till she hit his erection. They both gasped and Phoebe started riding him slowly, placing her arms on his shoulders. He looked at her closed eyes riding him up and down and buried his head at her cleavage kissing her and teasing her with his tongue.

"Oh, Cole." Phoebe moaned and licked her lips holding his head. He was hitting all the right spots giving her so much pleasure and eliciting moans from her.

Cole groaned feeling Phoebe's hands tangled in his hair, grabbing them. He felt her walls tightening around him, he grabbed her hips slowing her down.

Phoebe slid her tongue in his mouth moaning. He kept going hard into her till Phoebe opened her mouth and screamed his name as she felt the first waves. Her body moved towards him and she came all over him. He gritted his teeth and kept going into her, kissing her breasts that had come out of her bra from all the jumping up and down.

Phoebe brought his face up to hers and kissed him hard. He changed the pace again moving her up and down slowly onto him, caressing her sides.

"I love you." Phoebe told him still shaking, caressing his head.

"I love you." Cole told her into her mouth. She teased him with her tongue and Cole moved her a little to the left and thrusted into her harder, which caused Phoebe to let out a small scream.

"The other day..." Cole said in a low voice, as he kept grinding into her.

"What?" Phoebe asked breathless.

"Oh, Phoebe..." Cole bit her breast to calm himself and Phoebe smiled, as she closed her eyes knowing she drove him wild, he couldn't even speak.

"The other day, when you got drunk at the hotel..." Cole breathed hard.

"Yes..." Phoebe said both out of pleasure and to urge him to carry on.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Yes." Cole gritted his teeth squeezing her firm butt.

"What was I saying?" Phoebe panicked a little.

"That you hated that blonde slut and that I was yours." Cole smiled to her.

"Really..?" Phoebe smiled and he nodded, "Well, it's the truth."

"I'm still yours and you are mine." Cole told her.

"Forever." Phoebe promised him looking into his eyes.

"Never leave me?"

"I'll never leave you." Phoebe kissed him. "I'm almost there." Phoebe moaned.

"I know." Cole thrusted again and Phoebe rolled her eyes back in ecstasy shuddering on top of him once again.

"Yes." Phoebe smiled.

Cole's eyes were glowing looking at her shuddering and making her come again and again on top of him, knowing he brought her so much pleasure. He felt like he was in heaven.

"Wow, baby." Phoebe whispered in his ear feeling spent, as he slid out of her a little, feeling just his tip in her.

"We're just getting started," Cole told her, as he slid on her again rocking her world. Phoebe closed her eyes and smiled.

"You are amazing. Are you sure you're drunk?" Phoebe joked grinding slowly on him.

"Drunk in love." Cole whispered to her mouth and she kissed him.

His fingers played with her, she bit his shoulder and buried her nails on his back.

He gasped from the pain and pleasure at the same time and pushed her back a bit to take her nipple in his mouth and sucked at it.

Phoebe started riding him harder and harder till she came once again all over him.

She screamed his name and he couldn't take it any longer, he pushed hard inside her and came along with her.

They both gasped and moaned trying to control their breathing. Cole brought her face to his and kissed her.

"I love you." He said hoarsely and she kissed him.

"I love you." Phoebe replied as she rose up and gasped a little. She hugged him and he laid them down on the couch. They were both so spent, they fell asleep blissfully into each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and stirred as she felt small kisses all over her body. She realized they were in bed, Cole must have shimmered them there at some point. She smiled as she felt his mouth all over her. She grabbed his head and brought it up to hers.

"Morning." Phoebe smiled.

"Morning." Cole kissed her lips and then continued kissing her belly and sides.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Kissing your bruises." Cole whispered.

"It's fine. They're almost healed."

"Just want to make sure they're completely healed." Cole told her onto her skin.

"Well, then I need to make sure yours are healed, too." Phoebe told him and shivered feeling his tongue on her skin.

"You gave me a hickey." He told her and bit her neck playfully.

"What? No, I did not." Phoebe laughed and Cole showed her his neck. "No way I sucked you so hard!" Phoebe touched the purple mark on his neck.

"You did." Cole grabbed her legs and placed himself in between them to have her as close to him as possible.

"Well, what if I did? You have a problem with that?" Phoebe bit her lips.

"No problem whatsoever." Cole kissed her hungrily.

"Mmm..." Phoebe moaned, "When did you shimmer us here?" She asked.

"A few hours ago. Couch was small."

"Does it hurt?" She kissed his shoulders, after noticing cuts from her nails.

"No."

"There is blood." Phoebe told him.

"I liked it." Cole told her on her mouth.

"God, we're dangerous, when we haven't had each other for a long time." Phoebe told him.

"That's why, we shouldn't be away from each other. Ever." Cole looked into her eyes.

"Ok." Phoebe smiled and caressed his face.

"I can't live without you." Cole whispered nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Me neither." Phoebe whispered. "I have to tell my sisters."

"I know." Cole sighed.

"I can't lie to them."

"I don't want you to lie to them."

"I know, but they won't take it mildly."

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

"No, they're gonna kill you." Phoebe said and Cole laughed. "Hey, it's not funny. I don't want to lose you again."

Cole kissed her.

"Are you hungry?" Cole asked her.

"Hungry for more kisses? Yes, please." Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

"I can make us some breakfast." Cole said distractingly kissing her.

"Later..."

After an hour, they managed to get out of bed. They washed up and had breakfast. Cole had to go to work and so did Phoebe. Jason wasn't at the office, so she didn't see him all day. After she got home, she decided she had to tell her sisters what was up with her. They kept asking her why she was constantly out and taking vacations on her own and now it was time to tell them everything.

"What." Paige's jaw dropped and she just stared at Phoebe. Then she turned her head to Piper. Piper didn't say anything, she just got up and left the room.

"Piper..." Phoebe called after her, but she didn't stop.

"Phoebe, are you out of your freaking mind?" Paige asked.

"Paige, please. I know this all sounds crazy, but you had to know how the situation is."

"Yeah, you are completely nuts." Paige said. "Did you go with Cole away, when you told us you had to go on your own and think?" She asked her.

"No. I wouldn't lie to you like that. It was just me and then, he just... He was there, too and..."

"Is he stalking you?" Paige asked exasperated.

"No!" Phoebe said.

"So, he was coincidentally there? Are you kidding me?"

"We went there together before, so I guess that's how he picked it for the weekend."

"And you believe him? That's why you went there?"

"That place means a lot to me and it's close by and I love it there. Why do I have to explain this?"

"Did he put you under some kind of spell?" Paige asked.

"No." Phoebe laughed.

"Then how?!"

"I love him. I can't not love him, Paige. I love him so much."

"What about all the things he did to you, to us?"

"It wasn't him. I told you, it was the Source."

"What would he say?!"

"Paige, think about it. He was possessed."

"Phoebe, you can do whatever you want, ok? But, if you're looking for approval, I'm sorry, I can't give it to you. I am not okay with this." Paige told her honestly.

Phoebe shook her head and fought back tears.

"I'm sorry." Paige told her and left the room.

Phoebe wiped her tears and left the manor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cole's smile vanished as soon as he saw her.

Phoebe stepped into his arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cole hugged her.

"I just need you to hold me. Please?" Phoebe rose her head to look at him.

"Of course." He kissed her head and hugged her tighter. He led her to the couch and sat her down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My sisters didn't take it too well." Phoebe told him.

"I knew it..." Cole said.

"Yeah, I don't know if they're even talking to me."

"What happened?"

"Piper left the room and Paige said, she doesn't approve and left, too."

"Phoebe, I don't want to get in between you."

"They just need to get used to the idea. Whether they like it or not." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?"

"I can't lose you again. Please, don't ask me that." Phoebe told him and he hugged her.

After a few hours, Phoebe returned home. They were all having dinner. Phoebe greeted them, but no one spoke.

"So, this is how it is going to be from now on? You won't even talk to me?" Phoebe scratched her head.

"Listen Phoebe, you can do whatever the hell you want. He, however, will not step a foot in here. You can see him all you want, but he is not welcome in here." Piper told her enraged.

"Fine." Phoebe said and left the room.

"Piper..."

"What, Paige?"

"Maybe we should..."

"We should what? Talk to him? Invite him over for dinner after eveything he did?"

"No... But Phoebe is our sister... We should try and understand where she's coming from. I'm far from happy with all this, but maybe we need to talk to her."

"She lets him control her. I can't do this right now. I have to think about what's good for my baby." Piper said.

Phoebe went upstairs and felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She thought it was her body's reaction to everything that's happening. She hated that her sisters wouldn't even try to understand her. She didn't know what she'd do, but she didn't want to lose Cole again or her sisters. She heard her cell ringing and went back into her room.

"Hey, it's me." Cole greeted her.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You sound..."

"Terrible?" Phoebe asked.

"Upset."

"Yeah, well, my sisters are mad at me."

"Phoebe..."

"Please, don't say anything."

"Fine... So..."

"What?"

"The new place is ready for me to move in."

"Really? That's great!" Phoebe smiled, "Do you need help to move your stuff?"

"Only if you're up to it."

"Of course." Phoebe rolled her eyes, "What time shall I be at the penthouse?"

"In an hour?"

"I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Ok." Phoebe said, after hanging up and headed to get ready.

"Since when do you have so much stuff?" Phoebe said.

"Since you forced me to buy every little thing we saw at ikea."

"I did not!" Phoebe smacked his shoulder playfully and he laughed, "Aw, I love these mugs." Phoebe said as she took them out of the box, washed them to put them on the shelf after cleaning it up first.

"Mr Right and Mrs Always Right." Cole read out loud grabbing the two mugs.

"That's right." Phoebe looked at him and tiptoed to place the others on the top shelf.

Cole realized she was struggling to reach it, so he went to help her. Phoebe felt two strong arms on her waist rising her up. She placed the mugs on the shelf and Cole turned her around and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"I could have levitated." Phoebe told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why put them on the top shelf, where you can't reach them?"

"Cause, it's your house and you can."

"I was hoping you get to spend some time here, too. Especially mornings."

"You do?" Phoebe smiled.

"Don't you?" Cole asked a little worried.

"I do, but I thought you'd like to have the place all on your own at the beginning."

"Why would I ever want that?"

"Oh, I don't know. In case, you'd want to get used to your new bachelor pad."

"I'm not much of a bachelor and I'd rather get used to it with you in it." Cole raised his eyebrows and brought her closer to him.

Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

"What do you say, we christen our new bedroom?" Cole said after ending the kiss.

"Our?" Phoebe rose her eyebrows.

"You're the only person allowed to sleep on my bed, besides me, so yeah, our bedroom." Cole told her.

"I like the sound of that." Phoebe smiled and bit her lips, "but what about all these boxes?"

"Later..." Cole told her and carried her to the bedroom.

Cole laid on top of her and started kissing her mouth and neck. His hand wandered under her shirt and caressed her sides. Phoebe moaned and grabbed his hair. He took her shirt off and started kissing slowly the line down to her belly button. Phoebe held his head, watching him. His hands landed on her back and unclasped her bra. She brought him back up and kissed him, while taking off his shirt.

"God, your body." Phoebe said on his lips and he smiled.

He returned his attention to her chest, cupping one breast in his palm, caressing and squeezing it gently and then entering it into his mouth and sucking at it. Phoebe moaned feeling his tongue doing wonders. She arched her back and closed her eyes at the sensation. He did the same on the other one and his hands travelled to her jeans and unzipped them slowly. His hand found her underwear and cupped her, as she moaned his name.

"You are so wet." Cole said looking at her almost hypnotized and kissed her mouth passionately. She felt his erection against her and shivered.

"Take these off." Phoebe struggled with his pants.

Cole helped her and threw his pants on the floor.

She turned him over and kissed him. She sucked on his hot skin all the way from his neck down to his abdomen. Feeling her tongue on his body was indescribable.

She reached his boxers and kissed him through the fabric. He moaned and turned her around again.

"I want you in my mouth." Phoebe whispered to him and he saw fire in her eyes.

"I want you in mine." Cole told her breathing hard.

"Why do you always have to have everything go your way?" Phoebe laid her head back as he took control once again.

"Because, I want to give you pleasure." Cole told her.

"Listening to your moans and screaming my name, while shuddering in my hand and coming into my mouth, gives me immense pleasure." Phoebe breathed hard and Cole kissed her passionately grabbing her arms and pinning them on each side of her head.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too."

He went back to kissing her chest and stomach, feeling her squeezing his hands in hers. He kissed her thighs and brushed his nose against her underwear. She moaned and he brushed it again and kissed her. Phoebe felt him taking her underwear off and then his mouth was on her.

"Well, that was..." Phoebe tried to control her breathing.

"Immense pleasure?" Cole asked.

"Yes..." Phoebe blushed.

"I wish we could stay in here all day long." Cole told her.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Everything ok?" Cole asked worried as he saw her pale face and she ran to the bathroom.

"Phoebe!" Cole ran after her and held her hair back as she threw up.

"Are you ok?" Cole caressed her back gently.

"Ugh. Second time this happens to me today." Phoebe said and washed up.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe I got down with something." Phoebe said after grabbing the towel.

"You should have told me. We shouldn't..."

"Cole, I'm fine." She told him and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked worried caressing her cheek.

"Yes."

"Come on, you need to lay down." Cole wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I should go." Phoebe told him laying her head on his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"No." Cole pouted.

"Stop this!" Phoebe laughed lifting her head to look at him.

"Stop what?"

"This. The cuteness." Phoebe waved her hand at his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You suck." Phoebe told him and kissed him.

"Mmm..." Cole's hands traveled to her back.

"I can't say 'no' to you, when you get all cute and shit." Phoebe said and Cole laughed, "Or when you laugh. I love your laugh. The sound is just. Ugh. I love everything about you." Phoebe told him looking into his eyes.

"I love everything about you." Cole told her and kissed her slowly deepening the kiss.

"Mmm... Your kisses..." Phoebe said almost hypnotized when he ended the kiss.

"Stay, Phoebe." Cole whispered in her ear.

"I can't."

"Ok." Cole told her.

"When things calm down, I'm gonna be staying here more. I promise."

"I can't sleep without you in my arms." Cole told her.

"Yes, you can." Phoebe said and Cole shook his head.

"You don't understand how much I love you. I can't live without you. While we were apart, I couldn't function. I don't know how I even functioned before I met you. My life was meaningless without you in it."

"You were born the day I loved you?" Phoebe bit her lips remembering his letter.

"Yes." Cole caressed her cheek.

"When did you become such a poet?"

"You brought it out of me."

"I love you." Phoebe shook her head and crushed her lips on his.

"And just like that I'm in heaven." Cole told her.

"You're making it so hard." Phoebe whispered.

"Good." Cole kissed her again. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. I really need to go, though."

"Ok." Cole said sadly but nobody moved.

"Five more minutes..." Phoebe said.

"Five more minutes." Cole smiled.

Ten 5 more minutes later... Phoebe finally went home. She felt so safe in his arms, she didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. She climbed up the stairs and went into her room. For the last 10 minutes, she was staring at the pharmacy bag, she picked up on her way home. There was a little something in there that scared her to hell, but she had to do it. After last time, being pregnant was something that scared her. Even when she knew she was pregnant the first time, something didn't feel right, but at the same time it did. Now, she was back together with Cole, but her sisters weren't speaking to her. The timing was way off for something like that.

"Come on, Phoebe. Do it." Phoebe whispered and grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom.

The next day, Phoebe got up early grabbed a bag, threw some clothes in, grabbed her car keys and left. She left her phone behind her, cause she didn't want to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone and just be with herself and reflect. She drove to their special place. She closed her eyes for a second to get herself together.

She turned off the ignition and sighed. She got out of the car and walked to the beach. She threw a towel and sat down. It was a little chilly, but she didn't care. No one was there, so she had all the beach to herself. The wind blew gently on her face, as the waves crushed against the shore, but she couldn't feel anything. The sun was shining on her, but it wasn't burning. Phoebe remembered the time she became a mermaid and wished she could become one again so she could live in the sea, away from everything. She just wanted a peaceful and blissful life. What she knew was that she could never have that by being away from the love of her life and her sisters. She loved them all so much, she only wanted them to get along and be happy.

Cole hesitated, but he had to do it. He rang the bell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper screamed at him.

"Piper, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I had no choice. Is Phoebe here?" Cole asked worried.

"It's 11am. She is at work. Now get out of here." Piper said and closed the door.

"No, she is not." Cole pushed the door open.

"Cole!"

"Piper, listen to me. I tried her cell and it's off. I tried her work and they said she never went or called. Did you check her room? Did she come home last night?"

"I don't know." Piper said.

"Damn it, Piper. She is your sister. You hate me? That's fine, but Phoebe... She is your sister. I need to know if she is ok. What if a demon attacked? What if she is in danger?" Cole asked.

Piper didn't reply, she just headed to Phoebe's room. Cole sighed and followed her upstairs.

"Phoebe?" Piper called and opened the door.

Her bed was made, her cell was on her nightstand.

"Damn it." Cole said as he entered the room and saw Piper holding Phoebe's phone.

"If you had something to do with this..." Piper threatened Cole.

"Piper! I would never do anything to hurt her. Plus, I was the one who came here looking for her, while you were doing your nails all day here." Cole screamed.

"Get out of my house this instant!" Piper yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere till we find Phoebe." Cole said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"Why can't life be easier?" Phoebe mused.

"Life is never easy." She heard a female voice behind her.

"Mom?" Phoebe said in shock and turned around.

"Hi, baby." Patty smiled.

"Mom!" Phoebe got up and hugged her.

"Shhh..." Patty tried to calm her tears.

"How? Why are you here?" Phoebe asked looking at her.

"I felt your pain."

"Mommy." Phoebe hugged her again.

"It's gonna be all right, my baby. I promise."

"Mom, I am..."

"I know." Patty smiled and caressed her belly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Phoebe said.

"But it did. Life is unpredictable."

"I can't handle this right now."

"You can, Phoebe. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been given this gift."

"Yeah? What about last time?" Phoebe asked.

"Everything happens for a reason. The good, the bad. It's how you choose to deal with each situation, that shows your true self. You have the power and strength to control it. All of it. And turn it around. Sometimes, horrible things happen, but you need to have faith and overcome them."

"Mom, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I have the power."

"This time is different, isn't it?" Patty told her.

"Piper wants nothing to do with me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Piper loves you. She is just scared. You need to show her otherwise. She needs time, that's all."

"Time heals everything?" Phoebe asked.

"Sometimes, not always."

"Great."

"But, this is different."

"How?"

"You are her sister and this is her future nephew or niece."

"I still can't believe it."

"You are going to be a great mother, Phoebe." Patty smiled.

"Will Piper ever forgive Cole?"

"You need to talk. Again."

"Thank you for coming, mommy." Phoebe hugged her.

"Of course." Patty closed her eyes, "but I have to let you go now."

"No, mom. Please, stay a little longer."

"We are out of time. You need to get back."

"What? Mom!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe! Thank God!" Cole hugged her tightly.

"Cole? What happened?" Phoebe asked coughing.

"How could you do this to me?" Cole asked crying, "I thought I lost you forever."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe felt wet, her hair was dripping. Cole was wet as well.

"You don't remember?"

"No. I was just talking with mom and... next thing I know you're here. Piper..." Phoebe said looking at Piper who was looking at them.

"Your car fell in the water." Cole cried, "Are you ok, baby?" He touched her face and body making sure she isn't hurt.

"What?"

"I went to the manor looking for you. You were nowhere to be found and suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I thought I lost you forever, but then I shimmered and saw your car in the water."

"Cole saved you, Phoebe." Piper said kneeling next to her.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe said breathless.

"It's ok. You're ok now." Piper kissed her temple.

"You aren't mad at me?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course not." Piper caressed her hair.

At that moment an ambulance came and a police car. Phoebe realized there were people around looking at them. She felt like slipping away again.

"Cole..." Phoebe whispered and closed her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Cole cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She realized she was back to the manor. She felt strange, different, lighter.

"Cole? Piper?" Phoebe yelled as everything that happened came back to her, but no one answered.

The light in the manor was a weird shade of blue. Phoebe couldn't understand what was happening and how she came back. Her clothes were dry, as if nothing had happened. One would think that Cole would be on her side the whole time. Did something happen to him? Phoebe shook that thought off and headed to the kitchen.

"Paige?" Phoebe said, but the kitchen was empty.

She climbed up the stairs and checked the bedrooms. Then headed up to the attic. She opened the attic door. The room was dark and there was only a little light coming in from the crack of the window. She distinguished a tall figure, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked desperately.

The figure kept staring at the Book of Shadows.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked ready to fight.

"Phoebe." The figure said.

Phoebe felt like time had stopped. The room was so silent, she could hear her heart beating fast.

"Don't be scared."

"What..."

"It's me." The man turned around.

"Cupid?" Phoebe asked surprised taking in his appearance.

"Yes. It's me." He smiled at her.

"What... What are you doing here? What is this? What is happening?"

"Calm down." Cupid said as he approached her.

"I can't calm down!" Phoebe yelled, "Where is Cole?"

"I'm going to explain everything to you, but we don't have a lot of time, so you need to listen to me."

"I haven't seen you in three years. Why are you back now? What is so important you have to tell me?"

"You'd better sit down, sweetie." Cupid smiled to her.

"No, I don't have to sit down. Just cut to the chase." Phoebe said decisively.

"Ok, then... Phoebe, you are dying." Cupid said looking at her.

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not dying." Phoebe chuckled.

"Phoebe, this is serious. I am serious." Cupid told her.

"No, this can't be happening." Phoebe panicked.

"We need to hurry. I know this is big, but you have to make a decision and fast."

"A decision? Why are you here? Who sent you?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders sent me. They thought a familiar face would make you feel more comfortable."

"Well, then why not send my sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Because... You can't get emotional right now. I mean, even more. Right now you have to think for yourself." Cupid said.

"Even when I'm dying, I can't see Prue. Great. Gotta love that." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"The point is that you can get out of here. You can save yourself and your baby." Cupid looked at her and her stomach.

"What is here?" Phoebe asked, touching her stomach protectively.

"This is limbo. You are between life and death, but you can get out of here, Phoebe. This isn't really the manor."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"The Elders need you to give birth to your child."

"What? What do the Elders have to do with my unborn baby?" Phoebe asked confused.

"They were never content with you marrying a demon..."

"I didn't know he was a demon at the time. Maybe they should have tipped me off, don't you think?" Phoebe was mad.

"They didn't know, Phoebe. Even now, they are against your relationship with Cole."

"Did they do this to me?" Phoebe asked steamed up.

"No, of course not, but they have foreseen that your and Cole's baby will be a source of great magic. They haven't seen anything like it in centuries. They need your baby's magic, Phoebe."

"Screw the Elders and their visions. Screw the magic. I can't believe this."

"Phoebe, stop."

"I don't care if they can hear me or not. This is not right. What they are doing..."

"Phoebe, the Elders aren't doing anything. You were driving and fell into the port. You lost your senses and almost drowned."

"I don't... I don't understand how that happened."

"The point is the Elders want to save you or..."

"Or what?" Phoebe swallowed hard.

"Or bring back... your son."

"My son?" Phoebe asked breathing hard.

"Phoebe, it's either you and your current baby or your son."

"I thought that was The Source and The Seer's..."

"No, it was all you and Cole. The only thing they did was lure you and Cole into evil and turn the baby, too, from the womb." Cupid revealed.

"I can't believe this. I let her take my baby. I..."

"Phoebe!" Cupid ran to her, "This is not the time to lose it." He grabbed her hand and caressed her cheek with the other one.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do they want to bring back my son? Why couldn't they do this before all this?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you almost dying wasn't meant to happen. It's not your time yet, but your soul and your baby's could be exchanged with your son."

"Isn't this baby powerful enough for them?"

"Your firstborn would have been even more powerful." Cupid told her.

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. All she could think was that she let her baby die and now she did the same with this one. She didn't understand why and how she fell into the water and caused all of this. Then, she thought of Cole. He would be mad at her forever, if she chose her son over her own life and their new baby's. He didn't even know she was pregnant.

"This would destroy Cole." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe, you have to make this choice for you. No one else."

"Really? There I thought the Elders would ask you to persuade me to choose my firstborn that by the way, I never got to give birth to." Phoebe said sadly.

Cupid looked down.

"So, they did." Phoebe laughed bitterly, "My firstborn would be so powerful, they don't even care about the Power of 3 anymore?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I don't want you to die." Cupid told her.

"I don't even care about me at this point. Can't I just save both of my babies? Why make me choose? How can the Elders be so heartless, forcing a mother-to-be choose between her children? How more selfish and disgusting can they get?" She yelled at him. "Huh? You are sending a Cupid to me? Really? You don't even have the balls to face me and tell me all this yourselves?" Phoebe screamed at the ceiling.

"Phoebe, calm down." Cupid grabbed her hands and shook her.

"Let go of me." Phoebe pulled away.

She tried to get herself together. She turned around and focused on her breathing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself believe what was happening. She wished it was a dream, a really sick and twisted dream. She closed her eyes and saw Cole smiling to her. How could she ever do this to him? She could still remember his reaction to when she told him she was pregnant. His image was imprinted in her head forever. He was so happy and excited and she knew he would be the same way with their current baby, too. If she chose herself and their new baby, he would be upset for not trying to get their son back. On the other hand, if she chose their son, he would hate her. She knew how much Cole loved her. and he'd rather die than let anything happen to her. She was afraid he would even worse... hate their son for losing her.

"How much time do I have?" Phoebe asked calmer.

"You have to decide now, Phoebe." Cupid told her.

"Can I talk to Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"No, once you wake up, the Elders can't bring you back here." Cupid told her.

Phoebe didn't answer, she just kept looking in front of her.

"Phoebe..."

She turned around with red eyes.

"I made my decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys! guys! guys! What is happening? This is crazy. I got the idea today out of the blue. Tell me what you think of it and what you think Phoebe decides!
> 
> Also, just want to let you know that I always post the chapters first on fanfiction.net, so if you are on that website, too, you can find me at Pholefan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More craziness ensues!! Let me know if you like it and what you think will happen next!

Absolute silence. Phoebe could feel her blood coursing through her veins, she could hear her heartbeat going insane. She could feel she was still alive, even though she was in Limbo.

"I made my decision." Phoebe said firmly.

"Phoebe, choose wisely. Please." Cupid begged her with tears in his eyes. He was supposed to be neutral, but he had a soft spot for her ever since they met and she and her sisters had helped him take out Drazi.

"Can I ask you something?" Phoebe swallowed hard.

"Sure."

"When I lost my baby... I didn't give birth to him. If he came back, who would carry him, since I'd be dead?"

"The Elders would take care of that."

"How?" Phoebe demanded.

"They would tranfer him into another witch."

"My sisters?" Phoebe asked after she gave it some thought.

"Piper is already pregnant, Phoebe..." Cupid trailed.

"Paige? My baby would be transferred into Paige's womb?" Phoebe broke into tears.

"Phoebe..."

"I'm sorry, baby," Phoebe said rubbing her belly gently, "Paige is going to hate me..." Phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe!"

"I've made my decision. I want you to bring back my baby. My first baby." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe..."

"Your job is to tell the Elders my decision and that's that. We have nothing else to discuss." Phoebe said looking into his eyes.

"Fine." Cupid said sadly and left.

"I'm sorry." Leo said in tears.

"Nooo! Nooo! Phoebe!" Cole cried, holding Phoebe's head.

"No, this can't be happening again." Piper cried and Paige hugged her.

"How could you not heal her in time?" Cole grabbed Leo's collar and pushed him against the wall of the manor. Cole had shimmered them to Leo to heal her.

"Cole! Stop this!" Piper cried.

"How could you let her die? She was right there with me. She talked to me. She was alive, damn it!" Cole screamed, as tears fell down his face.

"Knock it off." Paige grabbed Cole back.

"It's all my fault." Cole whispered, "I didn't sense her earlier. Why didn't I sense her earlier? How long was she underwater? Why did she leave like that? What did I do wrong?" Cole kept telling himself.

"Cole, we will bring her back." Paige said sobbing.

"No, you can't." A voice announced.

Everybody looked around to see where that came from. An Elder appeared in front of them.

"Bring back my wife. Now." Cole said in a menacing voice approaching the Elder.

"Phoebe has made up her mind."

"About what?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe chose to trade her life with her baby's life."

"What? What are you talking about? What baby?" Cole asked.

"Phoebe and yours."

"Our son?" Cole asked and the Elder nodded.

"I don't understand." Piper said shaking her head.

"Phoebe was seriously injured during her accident, but it wasn't her time to go yet, so we gave her the chance to bring back her son. And she took it."

"Why take our sister like that?" Paige asked.

"Because some things are above faces and circumstances."

"Cut the crap. You killed my wife." Cole approached the Elder.

"Stop right there." The Elder ordered. "Phoebe gave her life for her son to come back into this world."

"Our son was never born." Cole said.

"That is why we tranferred the foetus..." The Elder said looking towards Paige's direction.

"Where?" Paige asked and the Elder smiled to her.

"Wait, where did you tranfer him?" Piper asked and the Elder pointed at Paige's stomach.

"No, you've got to be kidding me." Cole said exasperated.

"What?! Inside me?" Paige yelled, "How can you do this? Why did you do this? This isn't fair. You never asked me. How can you do that?"

"The baby needs to be born. The baby needs to grow up with light and guidance under good forces."

"You use my wife and my son for your dirty laundry." Cole screamed.

"I understand this is all very hard for you all, but now you have to take care of Paige and the baby." The Elder said and as he orbed away, Phoebe's body dematerialized.

Everyone was left speechless and in shock. Red eyes, tear-stained faces, numbness.

"He took Phoebe's body." Cole said breaking the silence.

A month had passed since Phoebe's death. Paige was still trying to get used to her sudden pregnancy. No one could believe what had actually happened. The girls were trying to overcome the shock and stay strong for their babies, but Cole was nowhere to be seen. They had even tried calling him, but he never picked up. The penthouse was empty and they had no idea about his new place.

"This has never happened before."

"Good, now tell me what we can do to undo this." Cole said menacingly.

"Cole, what don't you understand? Dark magic can't undo the Elders' doing."

Cole chuckled, "I think you don't understand what I asked you." Cole approached him and grabbed his collar. "Tell me what I have to do to bring my wife back." Cole gritted his teeth.

"I will search everything." The sorcerer said.

"Better." Cole threw him on the floor. "I'll be back."

Cole shimmered back home. He looked into the mirror to see his grim appearance. He hadn't shaved for a month. He wasn't sleeping or eating properly. His scruffy face looked like he had aged years. One thing occupied his mind 24/7: Phoebe.

He had to bring her back. He had to save her. He wouldn't allow anyone to take her from him. He needed to find a way. Even if it meant he had to lose his own life. No matter what, he would bring Phoebe back to life.

Ever since Phoebe died, he'd been trying to find a way. He went to the Underworld and terrorized everyone, gathering information that led him to a powerful Ancient Sorcerer who was known to resurrect demons. Only problem was he was dead. So, what he did was bring the Sorcerer back to life in order to bring Phoebe back to life. He had broken his promise to her that he would never use dark magic again, but he had to do it for her. He used a powerful spell from the Grimoire. Now it was time for the Sorcerer to do what he was brought back to do. At first he refused, but then he managed to persuade him. Cole connected the Sorcerer with his magic. Whatever happened to Cole, happened to the Sorcerer.

Cole grabbed a towel and wrapped his bleeding hand with it. He had cut his hand to show to the Sorcerer they were connected. After finding out how willing Cole was to bring back Phoebe, he realized he had no choice, but to follow his orders.

Every time Cole thought about Phoebe and his baby in Paige's body, rage overwhelmed him. He was angry at Phoebe for choosing their son over her. He hated himself for thinking this way, but he couldn't handle Phoebe being dead. He wished he could go in her place and if that was possible, he would accept it without a second thought. And of all people his baby had to be inside the witch he hated. The witch that hated his guts. He felt like it wasn't really his son. It was the Elders'. Cole hated everything and everyone. He always did, but after falling in love with Phoebe, he had changed. She showed him how to love and care about others. He wasn't that selfish, vindictive, evil demon. Now, he felt like he was back to evil and he didn't care. He would kill anyone for Phoebe.

He went back to the dusty living room and grabbed the whiskey. He drank himself to sleep, which only lasted three and a half hours. He cursed under his breath, as he stirred. The only reason he liked to sleep was because, as soon as he closed his eyes, she was there. His beautiful wife with the brightest smile on her face looking at him. He could hold her in his sleep and tell her how much he loved and missed her and in return she told him how much she loved him and promised him that everything was going to be ok.

"Why Phoebe?" Cole whispered as he grabbed a picture of hers and looked at her with a sad and lost stare.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do it." Cole ordered.

"It's not that simple. There is one ingredient left." The Sorcerer said.

"What is it?" Cole asked firmly.

"The heart of a witch."

"Fine." Cole said hoarsely and shimmered out.

Cole felt exhausted, but he didn't care one bit. He was so close to bringing Phoebe back, he needed to keep going. One part of him knew that Phoebe wouldn't approve of killing a witch for her life. So, he had to think fast and find a dead witch. He gave himself 8 hours to track a dying witch and then, that was it. If he wasn't able to do that, he would have to kill one.

"Cole!" Piper exclaimed as she saw him shimmering in the kitchen.

"Piper." Cole greeted her.

"You look like hell." Piper commented.

"Thanks. I need your help."

"Aren't you gonna ask about your son? Where have you been all this time?" Piper asked staring at him.

"I've been trying to bring Phoebe back, damn it. Something I don't see you doing." Cole said.

"Cole, it can't be done." Piper said trying to keep her voice steady and not to break into tears.

"Yes, it can." Cole said firmly.

"Did you find something?" Piper asked hopeful.

"Yes. Will you help me or not?" Cole asked.

"I'm gonna get Paige." Piper said.

"We don't have all day." Cole rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Paige!" Piper called.

"What?" Paige orbed in.

Cole's jaw dropped when he saw her protruding stomach. It wasn't huge, but still it was there.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked him.

"Paige, Cole found a way to bring back Phoebe." Piper said emotionally.

"What?" Paige turned to her.

Cole filled them in, but didn't reveal the source of the spell.

"Hold on. What kind of spell requires the death of a witch?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"The kind that will help bring back your sister." Cole said firmly.

"We won't kill anyone." Piper told her.

"I can do this with or without your help." Cole said.

"Cole, stop. We are doing this." Piper said.

"Piper!" Paige said.

"Paige! Let's get to the Book." Piper said and headed upstairs.

Piper wrote a tracking spell and used the crystal to scry for a location. She was careful with the wording, she didn't want to turn herself or anyone else into an animal like in the past.

"It's working." Piper said, as the crystal focused in a certain area and suddenly stopped moving, "Here it is."

"I'll go." Cole said.

"What? No. We are all going." Piper said.

"I'm sorry." Cole said.

"About what?" Paige asked.

Cole threw some dust on them and before the girls could react they fell down unconscious. Cole ran towards them and grabbed them before they landed on the floor.

"I can't risk this. It needs to be done right. Phoebe is coming back tonight." Cole laid them on the couch and shimmered to the location they scried.

He took a look around him and saw a young woman in her late 20s lying in an alley. He went closer and kneeled on the ground. He checked her heartbeat and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

He scooped her up and shimmered them to the Sorcerer.

"Here." Cole said, "Your last ingredient."

"That was quick." The Sorcerer smirked.

"Stop talking and just do the god damn spell." Cole said.

"Very well." The Sorcerer said and approached the young girl and extracted her heart with his power.

He dropped it in the mix with the other ingredients and chanted in latin.

Smoke started coming out of the big pot and Cole was holding his breath. Soon he'd be holding his wife in his arms. Soon he'd be complete again.

"What happened?" Paige asked, as she was coming out of the daze, "Piper!" Paige yelled and started shaking Piper, "Piper!"

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Cole is what's going on." Paige said frustrated.

"Did he put us to sleep?" Piper asked scratching her head.

"I think so. We need to find him." Paige said and went to the table, "He took our map."

"He is crazy." Piper said.

Cole held his breath for what seemed to be an eternity. Suddenly, he saw a figure, when the smoke began to fade.

"What happened?"

"Phoebe!" Cole let out a big sigh of relief and smiled. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Baby, you're back. You're ok now. Ah, I missed you so much." Cole said cupping her face in his hands, "You've no idea how much I missed you." Cole said tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm back? From where?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't remember?" Cole asked her.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Cole's hands fell down on his sides and looked at her confused.

"What is it here?"

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Cole turned to the Sorcerer and grabbed him pushing him against the cave wall.

"I don't know. Maybe her memories aren't back yet." The Sorcerer tried to say.

"Oh, my god." Phoebe said and ran to escape.

"Phoebe! Wait!" Cole dropped the Sorcerer and ran after her.

"Please, let me go. Please, don't hurt me." Phoebe cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Cole said calmly.

"Who are you? How did I get here? I don't remember anything about me. Is my name Phoebe?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, honey. Your name is Phoebe. I'm Cole. I'm your husband, sweetheart." Cole said in agony.

"My husband? What happened to me?" Phoebe asked him.

"Let's go home and I'll try to explain everything to you. I promise, I won't hurt you."

"Ok..." Phoebe had a feeling that she could trust him, even though she didn't recognize him.

He shimmered them back to the condo.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked worried.

"What was that? How did we get here?" Phoebe asked terrified.

"Please, don't be scared. You're safe here. I promise. I'd die, before anything happened to you." Cole caressed her cheek gently.

He guided her to the couch and they sat down.

"So, we're married?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, we're married." Cole chuckled trying to keep it together and not start crying again.

"How did we get here? I don't understand. Was I in an accident?"

"You're ok now and your memories will come back soon." Cole promised her.

"You look tired." Phoebe said and raised her hand slowly to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine." Cole smiled to her and closed his eyes feeling her touch and heartbeat again after a long time.

"Is this us?" Phoebe asked, as she spotted a photo of them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes, honey. It's us." Cole smiled.

Phoebe picked up the picture and looked at them laughing. She was in his arms looking into the camera and he was looking at her.

"We seem so happy." Phoebe said.

"We were." Cole confirmed.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." Phoebe told him regretfully.

"It's ok. I promise you will. You will." Cole said, "Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?" Cole asked her.

"Yes, please. I'm starving." Phoebe said touching her stomach.

Cole ordered some food and then turned the tv on. Phoebe didn't seem to remember anything and that killed him inside, but at least she was alive and well again. He remembered about Piper and Paige. They must be really mad at him by now.

"Let me get the dishes." Cole said after paying for the food and headed to the kitchen.

Phoebe stood up and followed him.

"Where are the glasses?"

"That cupboard." Cole pointed.

Phoebe opened it and saw two mugs on the shelf with the inscription, 'Mr Right' and 'Mrs Always Right'. She picked up one of the mugs and looked at it intensely.

"Everything all right?" Cole asked worried.

"These mugs... They seem familiar" Phoebe said.

"You picked them." Cole smiled at her, as he stood next to her.

"I think I remember." Phoebe smiled.

"You do?" Cole said hopeful.

"You told me, that we didn't need to get the mugs to know that." Phoebe said.

"Yes, that's right." Cole smiled relieved, "See? Everything will come back to you soon."

They headed back to the living room and ate. After they were done, they kept watching the movie that was on tv. Cole brought his arm around her placing it on the couch. Phoebe leaned her head on his shoulder and kept her gaze on the tv. Cole shivered and kissed her head lightly. He didn't want to scare her. She then looked up at him. His eyes were red and his face seemed older than in the photos she saw around the house. She brought her hand to his face slowly studying him. She could feel his heart beating faster and his breath being caught up on his throat. As her hand was finally set on his cheek, he shut his eyes. Phoebe caressed him slowly. His rough chin scraped her soft skin. She could feel his desperation and pain and love. She felt the need to feel his lips against hers. She brought her face closer to his and brushed her lips against his.

Cole's breath sped up, as he felt her so close to him. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her gently. She moved back a bit to look at him and then crushed her lips against his. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. She moaned a bit and kissed him back passionately. He moaned as he brought her even closer to him. She climbed on top of him and kept kissing him. Her hands cupping his face, kissing him hard, as if his mouth gave her life. As if he gave her oxygen and if she were to stop, she'd lose both him and herself. His arms snaked around her back holding her tightly, afraid to lose contact, afraid to let her go. If this was a dream, he prayed that he never woke up from it. Phoebe was back now and that's all he needed. Nothing else mattered. He forgot all about Piper and Paige, even the Elders and the Sorcerer. Right now his wife was in his arms and everything was right again in his world.

After a long time, she pulled back unwillingly.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said breathless.

"Don't be sorry." Cole said beathless, too, "That kiss brought me back to life. You brought me back to life, Phoebe." Cole whispered to her.

"And you brought my memory back, baby." Phoebe smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What? You remember?" Cole asked surprised.

"I do." Phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe, baby, you're back! Thank God!" Cole cried hugging her tightly.

"You brought me back. Thank you." Phoebe said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I couldn't let you die. How could you do this to me?" Cole asked her. "I felt like dying when I heard what happened to you. You let go, Phoebe."

"I did it for our baby." Phoebe said.

"How could you think that I would be ok with that? How could you think I could ever survive without you in my life?" Cole asked.

"I knew you'd hate me for that, but it was my fault our son died, Cole. I had to bring him back, no matter what. Is he inside Paige? Is she ok? Does she hate me?" Phoebe chuckled.

"It's not funny." Cole told her.

"I know, it's not." Phoebe caressed his face.

"Ah. I missed you so much." Cole sighed.

"I missed you too." Phoebe said.

"You've no idea, baby." Cole said studying her face, trying to memorize every little thing about her, not that he needed to. He knew everything about her, he just needed to reassure himself that she was back.

"I don't want to lose you. Ever again. Promise me you won't go away again. Promise me." Cole told her.

"I promise." Phoebe kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! Cole did it! Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

Cole hadn't slept for quite a long time because of Phoebe and now his reason for being awake in the middle of the night was still Phoebe, but only because he wanted to make sure she was okay. He didn't close his eyes even for a second in fear of all this turning out to be a dream or in case something bad happened to her. He watched her sleeping, breathing in and breathing out, her chest going up and falling back down again, her heart beating, everything seemed to be back to normal.

Suddenly, she stirred in her sleep and mumbled something Cole didn't quite catch. He noticed her breathing changing and she looked to be in distress tossing and turning.

"No. Please. Noooo!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe! Honey! You're ok. Wake up!" Cole panicked and tried to snap her out of this.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe said in agony and jumped up.

"It's ok. You're ok." Cole held her.

"Cole. Thank God." Phoebe said and hugged him.

"You're ok." He whispered embracing her and kissed her head. Sweat dripping down her face. "It was only a nightmare."

"It felt real." Phoebe choked back a sob.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise, you're ok, honey." Cole said tightening his embrace, "What did you see?"

"The Elders tried to take my baby." Phoebe cried.

"It was only a dream." Cole whispered to her and held her face.

"I hope so." Phoebe sniffed.

"I promise, no one will lay a hand on you or on our baby ever again." Cole said firmly.

"Ok." Phoebe nodded and he kissed her temple. "Cole..."

"What?" He asked, caressing her hair.

"I have something to tell you." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Cole waited impatiently for her to continue.

"I never told you why I took that sudden trip to the beach." Phoebe said wiping her tears and tried to talk normal again.

"Yeah..." Cole said looking in her eyes.

"Well, the night before, remember how I threw up?" Phoebe asked him.

"I remember." Cole nodded.

"After I left your place, I went back to the manor and I..." Phoebe trailed and looked down searching for words.

Cole touched her jaw and gently lifted it up to look at him.

"I took a pregnancy test." Phoebe uttered and Cole's jaw dropped.

"And?" Cole said breathless.

"It was positive." Phoebe gave him a small smile afraid of his reaction.

Cole just stared at her. She couldn't read his face.

"I'm pregnant. Again." Phoebe told him.

"Ok." Cole simply said.

"Ok? That's it?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Why did you go to the beach?" Cole asked her.

"Because I needed to think. I was scared. I didn't want what happened before to happen again." Phoebe told him truthfully.

"So, you thought it would be ok to ask the Elders to bring back our son and kill you and your baby?" Cole asked hurt.

"Cole, I didn't know what to do. Do you think I liked that? Do you think it was easy for me? I was dying inside, well, both metaphorically and literally." Phoebe said.

"That's not funny." Cole told her.

"I know, it's not funny." Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows.

"You left me." Cole said.

"Cole, what did you expect me to do?" Phoebe yelled.

"I expect you to choose you. I expect you to choose me. I expect you to come back to me and tell me about our baby, so we can find a way together and fight to bring him back. I expect you to tell me about this baby." Cole pointed at her stomach. "I expect you not to go and screw the first guy that hits on you." Cole yelled and stood up.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Phoebe said, as tears threatened to come out.

"What do you want me to say, Phoebe? Congratulations? This baby might be Jason's." Cole said frustrated.

"What? No. It can't be. This baby is yours." Phoebe stood up, as well.

"You can't be sure." Cole said emotionally.

"Cole, come on." Phoebe said.

Cole shook his head and left the room. He didn't want her to see him crying.

"Cole, please." Phoebe said following him into the living room and he shimmered away. "I can't believe this." Phoebe shook her head.

She still hadn't told her sisters she was back. She felt too tired and emotional. After regaining her memory, she just spent the night in Cole's embrace and fell asleep. She glanced at the clock of the living room. It was almost 6 in the morning. She decided to take a shower and get ready to go to the manor. She wasn't sure how her sisters would react. She just hoped they wouldn't totally freak out. Cole told her that they knew that he would bring her back, but he didn't want them to intervene. He didn't exactly tell her how he brought her back and she didn't like what he did to her sisters, but maybe it was for the best. At least, everything worked out, until she dropped the baby news on Cole.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed and hugged her.

"Piper!" Phoebe smiled hugging her.

"You're back. Oh, thank God." Piper started crying.

"Shhh... It's ok. I'm ok."

"I'm sorry for everything." Piper cried.

"It's ok."

"God, Phoebe. We were all devastated. I must wake Paige up. Are you ok?" Piper said.

"I'm fine," Phoebe smiled, "Is Paige mad at me?"

"No. She is ok. Don't ever scare me like that again." Piper hugged her again.

"I promise." Phoebe whispered.

"When did you come back?" Piper asked.

"Last night." Phoebe told her quietly.

"You could have called." Piper said annoyed.

"When Cole brought me back, my memory wasn't working very well." Phoebe chuckled awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I didn't remember anything." Phoebe said.

"Cole could have brought you back here. How did it come back?" Piper asked.

"Just being with Cole, it came back after a couple of hours."

"Ew. I don't wanna know what you guys did."

"No, it wasn't like that," Phoebe laughed, "I just started remembering little things and then I kissed him and it all came back to me."

"Huh. True love and all?" Piper commented.

"I guess so." Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe, I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry about everything." Piper told her again.

"I don't want us to fight." Phoebe told her.

"Let's go find Paige." Piper told her and they went upstairs.

"OH, MY GOD!" Paige screamed and ran to hug Phoebe.

"Hi!" Phoebe laughed and hugged her.

"You're back, thank god." Paige said.

"I'm back. Paige, I'm sorry." Phoebe told her.

"It's not your fault." Paige said.

"I can't believe he is inside you." Phoebe looked at her stomach.

"Yeah... Well, join the club." Paige chuckled.

"I can't believe what the Elders did." Piper said.

Phoebe filled Paige and Piper in on how she came back and what happened with Cupid and Cole earlier and the girls were shocked to find out about everything.

"And he left? Just like that?" Piper asked.

"I'm going to kill him." Paige said.

"Can you blame him?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, don't do this to you. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I'm mad at you for dying," Piper said, "but I understand. I'd choose my baby, too." Piper caressed her stomach gently. "And when you slept with Jason, you were broken up."

"Yeah, but Cole and I kinda slept together before that." Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Oh." Piper said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Paige pointed at her stomach.

"It's the Elders' mess. They have to make this right." Piper said.

"I want to kill them." Phoebe said seriously.

"Phoebe... We'll try and talk to them and..."

"Piper, how can you say that after telling you what they did to me?" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm not defending them, but they are going to have to put this baby back inside you." Piper said.

"Oh, they have to, otherwise..."

"We are."

The girls jumped up and looked behind them.

"You!" Phoebe screamed.

"Phoebe, I am very sorry about everything."

"Really? That's what you've got? You are sorry?" Phoebe asked.

"I am aware that what happened wasn't the best or easiest way, but in the end, it was your choice." The Elder said.

"How can you say that? You made me choose between my babies." Phoebe screamed.

"I am sorry. I truly and genuinely am."

"No, you are not. You don't care about me or us or anyone really. You only care about power and how to defeat evil. We are only tools to you." Phoebe said.

"I suggest you do this fast and get the hell out of here." Piper threatened.

"Very well." The Elder said and approached Phoebe.

"How will you do this?" Paige asked.

"Now that both babies are alive, I'm just going to tranfer Phoebe's baby back in her womb.

"After you do that, will both babies be healthy? Will that make them twins?" Phoebe asked.

"No, the babies are... different." The Elder said.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"They were conceived under different circumstances, but their nature is good and they are healthy." The Elder said.

"Just do it." Phoebe said.

The Elder placed her hand on top of Paige's stomach, closed her eyes and whispered something and Paige's stomach glowed and that glow was transferred into Phoebe.

"Ah. Finally." Paige sighed relieved and patted her now flat stomach.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I can feel him." Phoebe said with eyes closed.

"Do you want to sit down?" Piper asked again.

"No, I'm fine." Phoebe smiled to her and then turned to the Elder, "You. Get out of here and stay away from me and my family." Phoebe threatened.

"Take care." The Elder said and orbed out.

"I need to find Cole." Phoebe said.

"No need to search for me." Cole said.

"Cole." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry for coming here, Piper. Paige." Cole said.

"Cole, whatever happened in the past belongs in the past. You are family now, but just know that this is your last chance." Piper told him.

"I can understand that." Cole nodded. "Can we talk?" He asked Phoebe.

"Let's go to my room." Phoebe said.

"If you need us..." Paige said.

"I'll be all right." Phoebe said. "Thank you, Paige, for everything." Phoebe hugged her and headed to her bedroom. Cole followed her holding the door. Not knowing what to do.

"The Elder tranferred our son back inside me." Phoebe told him.

"So, now..." Cole trailed.

"They won't be twins. Just siblings. I don't quite know how this works myself." Phoebe scratched her head absent-mindedly and sat on the bed.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry about the way I talked to you before. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Cole said honestly.

"I know." Phoebe said weakly and stood up to approach him.

"I'm sorry." Cole told her.

"I'm sorry, too." Phoebe whispered and hugged him.

"You look..." Phoebe told him looking into his eyes, after pulling back from his embrace.

"Like hell?" Cole smiled to her.

"Tired." Phoebe said and caressed his rough cheek tracing the lines of his face. He seemed like he had aged 5 years.

"Yeah." Cole said.

"You didn't sleep last night?" Phoebe asked him and he shook his head. "Cole, you need to rest." Phoebe told him.

"I'll be ok." Cole said and looked at her stomach. "How do you feel?" He asked and touched her stomach.

"Full." Phoebe chuckled.

"So, two babies, huh?" Cole said.

"Yeap." Phoebe said. "I'm scared." She whispered after a short pause.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you or the babies, as long as you don't do anything stupid again. Which I won't let you. I promise you this." Cole cupped her face.

Phoebe smiled and he hugged her.

"You want to lay down with me and our babies for a while?" Phoebe asked him in her baby voice.

"Sure." Cole smiled.

His eyes looked tired, but she could see his love for her. She took his hand and led him to her bed. They laid under the covers.

"Close your eyes." Phoebe whispered to him.

"You first." Cole told her.

"Nope." Phoebe shook her head and smiled to him.

"Phoebe..."

"I am fine, Cole. I promise. Rest your eyes for a little bit, baby. Please. For me." Phoebe caressed his face.

Their heads were laying on their pillows. Phoebe kept caressing him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Promise me, you'll still be here, when I wake up." Cole whispered to her.

"I promise you." Phoebe kissed him gently.

"Please, keep this up." Cole said referring to her caresses and closed his eyes.

"Oh, as if you can stop me." Phoebe smiled and kissed his temple.

After only a few moments, Cole was finally asleep. Phoebe kept watching him. She couldn't believe what he went through all this time to get her back. She could feel his immense love for her and she was feeling the exact same way. She felt bad for making him go through this, but she had to. Everything appeared to be back to normal, except for the second baby... Phoebe didn't even think for a second that there was even a chance the baby could be Jason's and now that scared her a little, but deep inside, she could feel that this baby was Cole's. She was sure of it. It felt right.

Cole opened his eyes to see Phoebe staring and smiling at him.

"Thank God." Cole said hoarsely feeling relieved to see her next to him.

"I told you, I'd be here." Phoebe caressed his face and he kissed her palm lightly.

"How many hours have I been sleeping for?" Cole asked as he stretched out.

"All day." Phoebe smiled rolling up, as well.

"All day?" Cole asked surprised.

"It's 10pm." Phoebe said.

"What? And you've been laying here all day?" Cole asked her.

"You've been up for a month now, it was only fair I stay up for you." Phoebe told him.

"You need your sleep, too." Cole caressed her face.

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little anxious every time I had to get up to go to the bathroom. I didn't want you to wake up without me being next to you. Plus, it wasn't very easy either. You wouldn't let me out of your embrace." Phoebe told him.

"I love you." Cole told her.

"I love you, too." Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

"Have you eaten?" Cole asked her.

"Yes, don't worry. Piper brought me food." Phoebe said, "You must be hungry. Lemme get you something." Phoebe said and tried to get up, but Cole pulled her back down.

"You're not going anywhere." Cole told her and his lips sealed hers before she could argue.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey." Cole said.

"Hey, stranger." Phoebe looked up and gave him the sweetest smile, the one she kept only for him. Her whole face lit up at his sight.

Cole smiled back at her. His eyes looked at her with affection and love and admiration.

She had changed him so much. He never smiled so genuinely or even cared about others before he met her. She opened his heart and warmed her way in. He didn't realize it at first, but as he kept seeing her, she was warmer and warmer till she became red hot and found a place in his heart, one that he would never, ever let her escape from.

She was the first woman he truly fell in love with. The way she made him feel surpassed anything he had ever felt before meeting her. She was the only person that would make him sacrifice everything in his life for, even his own, if it was necessary.

"What?" Phoebe chuckled embarrassingly as he kept staring at her.

"Nothing. Nothing," Cole shook his head, "Just... you're so beautiful." Cole told her leaning against the doorframe, his hands were in his pockets.

"Stop it." Phoebe smiled and blushed.

"It's the truth, baby." Cole told her.

"So, are you just gonna stand there?" Phoebe asked him smiling at him.

Cole smiled, looked down and moved towards her.

"How are you today?" Cole asked.

"Where's my kiss?" Phoebe asked.

Cole leaned down, cupped her face with his right hand and kissed her gently for five seconds. He pulled back and lingered for a bit close to her mouth. He saw her closed eyes and when she opened them he sat down next to her.

"Are you still working?" Cole asked her looking at her laptop screen.

"Almost done." Phoebe replied.

"How are you doing?" Cole asked.

"Better that you're here now." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"How are the babies?" He asked looking at her stomach.

"They miss you." Phoebe said.

"Really?" Cole smiled.

"Yup, but not as much as I miss you." Phoebe told him.

"Sorry." Cole said.

"Cole, I'm fine. And so are our babies." She told him seriously.

"I just want to make sure that you will stay this way."

"You spend too much time down there." Phoebe said.

"I have to." Cole said and Phoebe pulled her hand back and just stared down.

"Have you found anything?" Phoebe asked playing with her long sleeves absentmindedly.

"Not yet." Cole said.

"Well, then maybe there is nothing to find." Phoebe looked at him and saw his firm expression.

"Maybe is not good enough." Cole said and Phoebe sighed, "I thought you understood why I'm doing this."

"No, actually I don't." Phoebe told him shaking her head.

"Phoebe, come on." Cole suddenly stood up.

"No, Cole. You, come on. I am safe and so are our babies. Being away from us all the time hurts me and the babies. It hurts us. When was the last time I woke up and you were next to me?" Phoebe asked emotionally.

"I'm here all the time." Cole told her.

"No, you are not. You come here, check in and then leave again. I can't do this anymore." Phoebe raised her voice back at him.

"I won't let what happened before happen again and if that means that you will be mad at me for being away for too long, then so be it." Cole told her.

"I can't believe this." Phoebe closed her laptop and stood up.

"Phoebe, please." Cole grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away and left the room.

Cole looked down hurt and shimmered off.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked seeing Phoebe in tears.

"I wish I knew." Phoebe said wiping her tears.

"Come here." Piper said.

"I can't keep doing this, Piper." Phoebe said sitting next to her.

"What did he do now?" Piper asked irritated.

"What he always does." Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Piper stated.

"I don't know what to do anymore. What happened with the Seer and the Elders has become his sole obsession. He is always down there interrogating demons and I don't know what else he's doing." Phoebe said upset throwing her hands in the air.

"Did you try talking to him?" Piper asked.

"Yes. He doesn't care. He says, he needs to make sure, we're all safe." Phoebe said caressing her stomach gently.

"Honey, he loves you too much and he is scared." Piper told her.

"I know that, but he needs to understand how this makes me feel and how it affects me. Plus, he can't keep terrorizing the whole Underworld. What if everyone suddenly snaps and turns against him and he gets hurt, Piper? He's being stupid and Cole's never been that stupid." Phoebe said.

"Well, except for the time he was sent to kill us and instead he fell in love with you and killed the Triad and then the Source had all his minions after him and ordered to vanquish him. That was pretty stupid." Piper said.

"Thanks a lot." Phoebe said and Piper chuckled.

"Where is he now?" Piper asked.

"Where else... He lets his emotions cloud his better judgment." Phoebe sighed.

"Try again." Cole said.

"I'm telling you. I know nothing." The demon yelled.

Cole grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"You were working with the Seer and the Old Source. You are the only one who got away from the massive vanquish. You are always seeking for the greatest power, correct?" Cole asked.

"Correct." The demon said.

"Then, tell me. Who is rising?" Cole asked.

"No one. Everyone is still trying to regroup. Including me." The demon said.

"How are they and you exactly doing that?"

"Come on, Belthazor, don't be naive." The demon smirked, which made Cole even angrier and smashed the demon against the wall. "Ouch." The demon laughed.

"If any of you even come close to my wife again, I'm gonna do worse than vanquish you and the rest of your buddies." Cole threatened.

"Your wife," the demon laughed, "How can you be so blinded by love? You know, you could be our leader again. Leave the witch and come join us."

"That will never happen." Cole said and let the demon drop down on the ground.

"You can't escape evil. How many times have you tried to? Every time you return back to it."

"Nothing you say, affects me."

"Really? Nothing?" The demon looked up at him, "Not even if I tell you how many times I've been fantasizing about banging your witch?" The demon licked his lips.

Cole growled and threw a fireball at him, but the demon managed to shimmer behind him, before it hit him.

"You're so emotional. You should check that." He said and shimmered away.

Cole breathed hard and gritted his teeth, "Damn it." He screamed in rage and threw another fireball at the wall.

It was after midnight, when he shimmered back to Phoebe's bedroom. She was under the covers, deep in sleep. He looked hurt and mad, but the moment he stared down at her face, his expression softened. He knew he didn't spend much time with her, but it was what he had to do right now. His first priority was to protect her and his babies. If the Elders brought back his son and told Phoebe how powerful he will be, then the Underworld must know that, too. He couldn't let the past repeat itself.

Cole took his shirt and jeans off and joined Phoebe under the covers. He laid his head on his pillow and as much close to Phoebe as he could. Her sweet scent sent his senses to overdrive and his eyes automatically closed. He buried his face in her hair and smiled. He wrapped an arm protectively around her and kissed her head lightly.

"Cole..." Phoebe mumbled and turned around.

"I'm here." Cole whispered to her. "Go back to sleep."

"You are here." Phoebe said lazily and smiled.

"I love you." Cole whispered to her, caressing her hair and putting some loose strands behind her ear.

"Good." Phoebe told him in a hoarse voice from sleep and Cole chuckled.

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh." Phoebe nodded.

Cole bit his lips awkardly looking at her face and she traced them with her fingers. He kissed them and Phoebe smiled a little.

"I miss you, too. All three of you." Cole told her.

"Good." Phoebe repeated staring at him.

She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her skin against his.

Phoebe sighed heavily and he opened his eyes.

"What?" Cole asked not above a whisper and she shook her head. "Tell me."

"How do you this?" Phoebe asked him.

"Do what?" Cole asked confused.

"Giving me butterflies everywhere." Phoebe whispered, which made Cole smile.

"Right back at you." Cole told her.

"Hmmm..."

"What are you thinking?" Cole asked her.

"What am I gonna do with you." Phoebe simply said and Cole frowned.

"You can't do much." Cole said.

"Oh, really?" Phoebe asked.

"Too late to run away." Cole told her.

"That's what you think I want to do?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"I don't know." Cole shook his head and Phoebe swallowed hard.

"You do the running away all by yourself." Phoebe told him and turned her back to him.

Cole frowned. He threw the covers and started getting dressed.

Phoebe tried to keep her tears from falling down her face and held her pillow so tight, her fingers turned white. She couldn't believe he was leaving her. Again.

"Yeah, just go ahead and prove me right." Phoebe jumped up and looked at him.

Cole froze in place and stared down at her.

"What do you want from me?" Cole asked her feeling defeated.

"If you leave now, just never come back again." Phoebe told him emotionally.

"What are you saying?" Cole asked, searching her eyes.

"Every time, you leave like that, you hurt me, Cole. You hurt me so much and I can't keep doing that. You are always so distant. It hurts me. So much. I can't take it." Phoebe let her tears fall, she couldn't hold them anymore.

"Baby, please..." Cole ran to her.

"Don't." Phoebe stopped him and wiped her tears.

"I don't understand." Cole told her.

"Just don't." Phoebe said.

"You won't let me touch you now?" Cole asked desperately.

"Your words hurt me. Your touch hurts me. Every day, you tell me how much you love me, but then you leave. Every night, same shit." Phoebe said not looking at him.

"What do you want me to do? Let them hurt you? I need to know what is going on in the Underworld. Everything can change at any given moment."

"That's insane. You are insane. You can't let this obsession going on and taking over your life. Our life." Phoebe told him.

"It's not an obsession. It's reality." Cole insisted.

"I talk, but you don't listen to me. It's like talking to a freaking wall." Phoebe said.

"Damn it, Phoebe. You are the one who doesn't understand." Cole yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Phoebe told him.

Cole groaned and held his head grabbing his hair with frustration.

"What do you want me to do? Leave? Stay?" Cole asked her.

"Do whatever you want, Cole." Phoebe said bitterly.

He watched her with watery eyes, as she turned off her lamp and laid back down.

"I'm only doing this for you." Cole whispered and Phoebe closed her eyes hurting.

He shimmered away.

Phoebe looked back at the spot he was standing and started crying.

"Morning." Phoebe said.

"Good morning." Paige said.

"Hey, are you ok?" Piper asked.

"Cole not putting out?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Paige, I'm in no mood for your smart remarks right now." Phoebe snapped.

"Sorry..." Paige said taken aback.

"No, I'm sorry." Phoebe touched her head.

"Honey, what happened? Cole?" Piper asked.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said.

"I'm gonna find him and put some sense into his mind. Enough is enough." Piper said frustrated.

"I was the one who told him to leave, but I..."

"You did?" Piper asked confused.

"He just... he stood up to leave again and then when he tried to comfort me..." Phoebe said annoyed, "I told him not to touch me. So, he just... I pushed him away."

"He needs to get his priorities straight." Paige said.

"I can't do this anymore." Phoebe said shaking her head.

"Sweetie, please don't cry. It's bad for the babies." Piper hugged her.

"I know... I can't help it, Piper." Phoebe cried.

"Shhh..." Piper held her in her arms.

Paige left the room and orbed out.

"Cole!" Paige yelled walking around his condo. "Cole!"

"What are you doing here? Is Phoebe hurt?" Cole asked worried.

"Yes, she is." Paige said.

"What? What happened? Where is she?" Cole went crazy.

"You hurt her." Paige told him.

"Paige..." Cole yelled frustrated.

"She is physically ok, but you hurt her every day and I can't let this go on. You promised that you wouldn't hurt her ever again. What kind of a man, are you?" Paige pushed him.

"She doesn't understand. No one does." Cole said.

"Right... You have to protect her." Paige said.

"I won't let anything happen to her or my babies again." Cole told her firmly.

"Cole, don't you understand that what you are doing is what hurts her?" Paige asked.

"Well, last night, I went to her, ok? I was intending to stay till she woke up in the morning. I wouldn't leave, but she had to yell at me and tell me how I'm running away, which is so not what I'm doing." Cole said. "And why am I even explaining myself to you?" Cole said annoyed dismissing her.

"Because, she is my sister and I won't let you hurt her anymore, you idiot!" Paige yelled.

"Better to be alive and mad at me than dead and content with me." Cole said soberly.

Paige stared at him for a minute, "Cole, I understand what you went through, what we all went through was hard and heavy and awful and scary, but she is back now. She is back and she needs her husband and your children need their father." Paige told him calmly.

Cole stared at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"I can't lose her again." Cole said.

"You won't lose her. We will all make sure. Just come back to the manor and talk to her and stop this Underworld madness." Paige told him.

"I'm scared." Cole whispered.

"Love trumps over fear." Paige said and Cole stared at her.

Phoebe heard a knock on her door and stood up to open it.

She came face to face with Cole. They stared at each other for one long second, which seemed like an eternity to her and before she could open her mouth to speak, his lips were on hers. He hugged her tightly and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Phoebe moaned in protest, but Cole closed the door and laid her down on their bed. He touched her wet face and pulled back.

"Please, don't cry." Cole whispered to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Phoebe cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave again. I promise, baby. I promise. I'm sorry. Please, don't cry." Cole cupped her face and kissed it everywhere.

"You won't leave again?" Phoebe asked him in disbelief.

"I won't. I promise." Cole told her.

"How can I believe you?" Phoebe asked him.

"Trust me." Cole whispered to her and wiped her tears with his fingers.

She kissed him and he deepened the kiss. Kissing her long and hard, but taking his time, showing her his love and passion for her. He pulled away from her mouth to take a breath and saw her eyes looking at him hypnotized. He kissed her again and then nibbled her neck eliciting moans from her. He caressed her thighs and his hands slipped under her night dress and took off her underwear. He went in between her legs, as Phoebe struggled to take his pants off.

"Cole..." Phoebe moaned feeling him against her.

"I love you and I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere, baby." Cole said kissing her body everywhere till he reached her belly. He gave her small kisses and then went southern kissing her inner thighs.

Phoebe moaned and brought her arms to her face biting her lips. She hadn't felt him kissing her like that for a long time.

Suddenly, flashbacks from all the other times they fought and then had makeup sex came to her mind and got mad at herself. It came down on her like a bucket of iced-cold water. She snapped her eyes open and pulled back from him.

"What?" Cole stared at her confused.

"We can't do this." Phoebe said breathless and leaned her back on the headboard.

"Why?" Cole asked breathless, too.

"Because, Cole. This is what we always do after a fight and we think that everything is resolved, but it never is." Phoebe told him sadly.

"What are you saying?" Cole let her legs and moved up to her, holding his weight with his arms between her on its side of the bed.

"I'm saying we have more talking to do." She said and slipped underneath him.

He watched her taking her nightdress from the floor putting it back on and heading to the bathroom. He sighed and let his body fall back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling confused.


	13. Chapter 13

He dressed and headed downstairs. Truth was he didn't want to stop going to the Underworld, but he had to resist, because of Phoebe. He hated the situation between them and needed things to go back to normal. He needed to think of his babies, too. He panicked when he realized he was barely there for them, but then thought that protecting them came first. He felt torn. He saw her sipping on something, herbal tea he imagined, in front of the fireplace. She said they had to talk, but he didn't know what to say anymore.

"How long do you plan on lurking over there?" He heard her saying.

"I wasn't lurking." Cole said walking to her with his hands in his pockets.

She didn't say anything, just kept looking at the fireplace. He grabbed a little blanket from the couch and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said barely audible, as Cole sat down next to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"How did you know I was there?" Cole asked her.

"I just knew." Phoebe said.

"You said we should talk more." Cole told her.

"Do you want to talk?" Phoebe looked at him.

"I want to do whatever I have to do to get you to trust me again." Cole said.

"Cole, I do trust you, it's just... Be there for me." Phoebe said.

"I am. I'm here for you and the babies." Cole said trying to convince her and touched her to face him.

"Will you stop going to the Underworld, unless it's absolutely and 100% necessary?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yes." Cole said reluctantly.

"Promise me, Cole." Phoebe said emotionally.

"I promise. I promise." Cole touched her face.

"We'll see." Phoebe said looking down.

"Believe me, baby." Cole said.

"I really want to." Phoebe said.

"Tell me about the babies." Cole looked at her stomach.

"They are growing." Phoebe smiled.

"Good." Cole smiled, too. "Have they kicked yet?"

"Nope and I would hate for you to miss it." Phoebe said.

"I'm not gonna miss it." Cole said seriously.

"Ok." Phoebe said and turned back to the fire again.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Cole said looking into her eyes.

"I know that Cole. And I love you." Phoebe told him, "But that's not always enough."

"Don't say that." Cole said.

Phoebe looked down. "We should go sleep."

"In my arms." Cole said and Phoebe smiled.

They went upstairs and cuddled. Phoebe's head rested on Cole's chest. He kissed her head and caressed her back gently. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

"Ah. This is heaven." Cole whispered and Phoebe smiled.

"I missed this." Phoebe said.

"Me too." Cole said and kissed her lips when she looked up at him.

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Phoebe hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

"You're stuck with me." Cole whispered.

"And you're stuck with me." Phoebe said.

"I like the sound of that." Cole sighed relieved and smiled.

The next day Phoebe woke up to find Cole's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and turned around slowly. He was still sleeping. He really needed more sleep. She just stared at him taking his beautiful features in and then tried to escape his embrace unsuccessfully.

"Where are you going?" Cole complained.

"Bathroom." Phoebe told him.

"No..." Cole embraced her tighter and brought her even closer to him.

"Yes. Otherwise, I'm peeing here. Would you like that?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't mind." Cole said and Phoebe chuckled.

"Well, I do!" Phoebe laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Fine, fine. Come back soon." Cole mumbled.

She shook her head and went to the bathroom. She came back and saw him sleeping on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her pillow. She decided to let him sleep and go have some breakfast. A couple of hours later, Cole woke up and frowned when he didn't see Phoebe next to him. He got up and went to find her.

"Hey." Cole said.

"Hey, grumpy pants." Phoebe said.

"Why weren't you in bed with me?" Cole asked.

"Baby, I couldn't sleep anymore and I know you needed the sleep." Phoebe said.

"Still." Cole said.

"See how I felt every morning I woke up and you were gone?" Phoebe said.

Cole looked down.

"Yeah, not very fun." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry." Cole said.

"Let me get you a cup of coffee." Phoebe said standing up.

"No, I can do it." Cole said.

"Let me do it. I miss coffee. The only thing left for me is making it and then smelling it." Phoebe told him and he laughed.

"My coffee addicted wife." Cole said.

"Ha-ha." Phoebe said.

Cole watched her making his coffee and smiled. He loved her so much. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned backwards a bit on him.

"Thank you." Cole whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome." Phoebe said and he kissed her cheek.

"Love you." Cole whispered again.

"Love you."

Phoebe gasped.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Cole faced her.

"No, it's... Weird." Phoebe said touching her stomach.

"Do you need to lay down? Maybe I should get you to the hospital." Cole said.

"No, wait. I think they are kicking." Phoebe said.

"What? They are?" Cole smiled widely.

"Give me your hand." Phoebe said.

"Wow!" Cole gasped and his eyes became watery.

"It's our babies." Phoebe said sweetly.

"I love you so much." Cole said and kissed her. "I told you I wouldn't miss it."

"You did." Phoebe bit her lips and smiled.

He hugged her.

"Feeling ok?" Cole asked.

"Yes, they stopped. Can't believe they're two in there." Phoebe said.

"I know. You should take it easy." Cole said worried.

"I am taking it easy." Phoebe said.

"Good. Let's get you to the couch." Cole said.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper asked entering the living room.

"The babies just kicked." Cole said proudly.

"Awww! My little nephews or nephew and niece!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope the second one is a girl, so I don't have to do this again." Phoebe chuckled.

"What? Hey. We aren't doing this again?" Cole asked.

"Umm... You want more children?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"I mean... I don't know. If more come, why not?" Cole said.

"Cole! You take it easy." Phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe, come on." Cole said.

"Ok, why not let these one come first and then you see how it goes." Piper said.

"Exactly." Phoebe smiled.

"Fine, but we'll talk again in a year." Cole told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get some water." Piper said and went to the kitchen.

"Ummm... I'm gonna go get some water, too, ok? Do you need anything?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"No, I'm fine." Phoebe said.

Cole kissed her and then her stomach and then her lips again and headed to the kitchen. He closed the door.

"Piper, I need a favor." Cole said.

"If you want me to talk to Phoebe about having more kids, Cole, it's not the time. I'm having one in my stomach right now and it's hard, let alone having two like Phoebe. Just talk about it after she gives birth." Piper said.

"No, no, it's not that." Cole said.

"What is it then?" Piper asked.

"Look, I... have to go for an hour or so." Cole told her.

"What? Where?" Piper asked.

"I just... I have something to take care of."

"You said you'd stop this."

"I know, but it's important. It's just one time. One last thing. I have to do this, Piper. Trust me."

"Phoebe is gonna freak out."

"Cover for me. Please."

"If she finds out and she will find out, she's gonna kill you and me both."

"She won't find out. Just trust me on this one. One hour. Promise."

"Fine..." Piper caved in.

"Thank you." Cole said and shimmered away.

Piper sighed and went to Phoebe. She asked her to go upstairs with her to help her pick colors for the baby room.

"How did you get in here?"

"We are connected. Have you forgotten?" Cole smirked.

"Damn it. What do you want?" The Sorcerer asked.

"I want us to dis-connect."

"Why?" The Sorcerer asked scared.

"Cause." Cole said menacingly.

"No." The Sorcerer said.

"Look, we're going to do this one way or another. You decide." Cole stated.

The Sorcerer threw him fire and Cole shimmered behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

Suddenly a demon appeared behind Cole and before he could even move he got hit by an energy ball and fell on the ground unconscious.

"About time." The Sorcerer said, as he fell down, too and looked at his back. "Damn it, this hurts."

"Sorry. I just didn't know what else to do." The demon said.

"Put him into the cage." The Sorcerer said and afterwards healed himself with a spell.

Cole woke up and took a look at his surroundings.

"Let me out!" Cole screamed.

"Don't think so." The Sorcerer smirked.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill you." Cole said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you kill me, you kill you, too."

Cole screamed and shook the bars of the cage.

"I'm gonna tell Cole." Phoebe smiled to Piper.

"Um, no! You don't have to!" Piper said.

"Why?" Phoebe laughed.

"Well, you can tell him later. Let's just continue the color picking." Piper said.

"No, I'll tell him now." Phoebe walked to the door.

"Phoebe, no. Come on!"

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, "Do you know something I don't?"

"No!" Piper smiled.

"Piper, you are the worst liar."

"No, that's you! Ugh. Ok, fine." Piper said after Phoebe gave her a look.

"So, what is it?" Phoebe said. She was getting angry.

"Cole left." Piper said.

"He left? Where did he go?" Phoebe asked.

"Look, I don't know, but..." Piper said.

"The Underworld." Phoebe said shaking her head. "Of course. I was so stupid to think he was turning around. Can't believe he lied to me."

"Phoebe, it sounded important."

"Yeah? Then why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. He said he'd be back in an hour."

"I can't believe this." Phoebe said and left the room.

It had been two hours and nothing. Cole wasn't home.

"So, one hour, huh?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Phoebe..." Piper didn't know what to say.

"I'm scrying for him." Phoebe decided.

She went to the attic and scried for him. She supposed she was the most important thing in his life along with his babies, so she was all she needed to be able to scry for him.

"Got him." Phoebe said.

"You can't go alone." Piper said.

"Piper, I can't put you and my nephew into danger."

"Same goes for you three." Piper said, "I'll call Paige."

"He did what?" Paige said. "Can't believe that guy.

"Yeah, so are you in?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, just let me grab some potions. We have no idea what we'll be dealing with."

They grabbed the potions and orbed down to the Underworld.

"Witches? How can you orb here?" The Sorcerer asked.

"Phoebe! No!" Cole screamed.

"Cole, I am so mad at you right now." Phoebe said shocked she saw him in a cage.

"Get out of here." Cole gritted his teeth.

"Who are you?" Paige asked the Sorcerer.

"Someone you can't vanquish, witch."

"You obviously don't know who we are." Piper said and was ready to throw a potion.

"Piper! Don't!" Cole shouted.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"He is connected to me." Cole explained. "Whatever happens to him, happens to me."

"What?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Sorry, you had to come all the way down here." The Sorcerer said.

"Let my husband out." Phoebe said.

"Or else what?"

"You think vanquishing you is the worst thing we can do to you?" Paige asked.

"Wanna torture your brother in law?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Paige smiled.

"Paige." Phoebe said.

"Paige, orb you out of here." Cole pleaded.

"No way, asshole." Paige said. "Let. Him. Out."

"No." The Sorcerer said and was ready to attack, when Piper froze him.

"Finally, he shut up."

"Cole, what the hell is this?" Phoebe asked him going to the cage.

"I'll explain everything." Cole told her and Phoebe shook her head.

She let him out.

"Thank you." Cole said and tried to touch her hand, but she flinched away. "Phoebe, come on..."

"What are we gonna do with him?" Piper asked.

"How did you get out?" The Sorcerer screamed once he unfroze.

"Time to dis-connect, you idiot." Cole told him and chanted a spell in latin.

"Nooo!" The Sorcerer said.

Cole threw him an energy ball and vanquished him.

Phoebe looked at him in pain and he looked at her.

"Let's go." Phoebe told her sisters.

Paige grabbed their hands and they orbed out. Cole sighed looking down.


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe was so upset and disappointed, she didn't want to see Cole. He tried calling her all day on her cell and at the manor, but nobody replied. He needed to explain to her that he only went to the Underworld to get rid of the Sorcerer. Phoebe didn't know he helped him bring her back or that he used dark magic. If she knew, she'd be even more upset. He just wanted to protect her that was all.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"No, thank you Piper." Phoebe smiled to her.

"Hey, I'm not defending him or anything, but when he talked to me in the kitchen, he made it sound important and told me it would be the last time."

"Yeah, that's what he says every single time. I don't think I can believe anything that comes out of his mouth anymore."

"He loves you." Piper said.

"I know... And I love him. So much, Piper, but he can't lie to me like that. He just can't. Why couldn't he just tell me about the Sorcerer? Why would he even be connected with a Sorcerer? Makes no sense to me." Phoebe said.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Piper urged her.

"I can't right now. I feel so powerless and so defeated. I can't do anything right now."

"Get some sleep, sweetie. For what it's worth, he didn't want to hurt you." Piper said and left the room.

Phoebe sighed and checked her phone. She had so many missed calls and messages. After giving it some thought, she decided to listen to her messages.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry. Let me explain..."

Phoebe hang up, as tears fell from her eyes. He sounded so desperate and so hurt, but she was so mad at him. She was hurt, too. It's like the conversation they had meant nothing to him. How could he do that?

The next day Phoebe got up and decided to go to the condo and talk with Cole.

Cole opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw her in front of him.

"Phoebe..."

She walked in and sat at the couch.

"You have five minutes." Phoebe said never taking off her sunglasses.

"Honey..."

"Just tell me the truth. All of it. From the beginning and don't you dare lie to me, Cole. I swear, I can't take any more lies from you." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Cole sat next to her.

"Don't touch me." Phoebe told him.

"I'm sorry." Cole whispered hurt. "When you were gone, I went mad, I wanted to die. I couldn't deal with it. It was the worst and most devastating thing that has ever happened to me." Cole told her.

"Cole, you've lost your dad. I know that was..."

"Doesn't even come close to losing you." Cole told her and she looked at him. "All I knew was that I had to get it together to save you."

"You've told me that part already. Cole, you said you found a spell that brought me back, but I know that's not the whole truth." Phoebe said, as she took off her sunglasses and Cole smiled to her. "Stop smiling."

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're so beautiful. I would have done it all again, if it meant to save you. I don't regret anything."

"Really? Not even telling me that you were going to the Underworld again?"

"No, that I would have changed. I should have told you, but... I was scared."

"Of what? God, Cole. Why in the world would you be scared?"

"Phoebe, the only way I found to get you back was through that Sorcerer..."

"What did you do?"

Cole explained to her how he resurrected him and created a connection between them and how he used a spell from the Grimoire.

"Oh, my God. You used dark magic to bring me back. Cole, that is so stupid." Phoebe stood up.

"Phoebe, please. It was the only way and it worked. You're here with me. I never want to lose you again. Don't do this to me." Cole said.

"Do what to you, Cole? Does that mean I'm evil again or our babies? Does that mean you are evil again? I told you I never wanted to use dark magic again. Ever." Phoebe yelled.

"Damn it, Phoebe. What don't you understand? It was the only way." Cole stood up as well.

"Then maybe you should have just leave me dead. That's why once you're dead, you're dead. Not everyone is like you."

"Baby..." Cole said heartbroken.

"I can't believe you did so many stupid things."

"That's how I am. I'm stupid without you. Phoebe, you are my life. You are my sanity. You are my love. You are my all. I don't want to live, unless you are here with me. You make me feel complete."

"That is crazy. You can't say things like that."

"It's the truth."

"Cole..."

"I'm sorry for not telling you everything earlier, but that is all. I swear. And no, I'm not evil and you are not evil."

"How can I believe anything you tell me anymore?" Phoebe shook her head.

"I understand, it will take some time to trust me again..."

"How many times have we done this? How many times have you broken my trust? How many times have we reunited like it's not a big deal, when it is? It is a very big deal." Phoebe said heartbroken and desperate. "Sometimes, I feel like we are cursed."

"No." Cole said firmly.

"Look at us. Look at our relationship."

"We have had a lot of obstacles, but we never gave up. I never gave up and never will. We will defeat whatever they throw at us. We can't let them win." Cole told her.

"Who?"

"The Elders, the demons, destiny, fate? Whoever is against us, damn it."

"Cole, every time you lie to me, it's not somebody else's fault. It's your own." Phoebe told him.

"I hate lying to you, but those things... I knew they would upset you and you're pregnant. I didn't..."

"You need to stop doing that."

"Does that mean..."

"Cole, you are the father of my children. You are the love of my life. I love you so much, it hurts, but I can't keep doing this. I need to put an end to this."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked worried.

"We should take a break." Phoebe said sadly.

"No, please." Cole tried to breathe.

"I just can't. I can't." Phoebe said.

"Tell me what I have to do to make this right again. Please." Cole fell on his knees in front of her.

"Stop with the lies and be a man. Own up to your mistakes." Phoebe said.

"I swear, I'll never lie to you again. Just please..."

"We need to take a break." Phoebe said and fell on her knees, too. "Please, just do this for me and our babies."

"That's not the way to fix things." Cole told her as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know it's hard, but it's the only way." Phoebe cried, too.

Cole touched her cheek slowly afraid she would pull back, but when she didn't, he brought her lips closer to his and kissed her gently. He pulled back and looked at her crying.

"Please, don't cry." Cole begged.

"I have to go." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, no."

"You can come to doctor's appointments, but that's all until the babies are born, you can't go to the manor."

"Phoebe, come on."

"Bye. I will call you." Phoebe said and looked at him and then left.

Cole started crying even more, when she closed the door and didn't know what to do.

Months had passed... Phoebe and Cole were still living separately. He only called her to ask about the babies and only saw her at the doctor's appointments. Every time he saw her, she was bigger and bigger. Cole couldn't believe how fast her belly grew and he hated that he missed everything. He wanted to be next to her, help her, hold her, talk to his babies, he wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't let him be as close as he would want to.

"What?! But I thought we had another week!" Cole yelled through the phone. "I'm on my way."

It was time. Phoebe had contractions and was headed to the hospital, when Piper called him. Piper had given birth a month ago to a beautiful baby boy, Wyatt Matthew.

Cole was terrified. He hoped everything would turn out well and it did. After 16 hours, the babies came. Cole was inside the room, while Phoebe was giving birth to two beautiful babies. He was holding Phoebe's hand throughout it all and she squeezed it so hard, he thought she'd break it, but it didn't matter. He didn't care. All he wanted was to make it as easier for her as possible and everyone to be healthy. When the babies came out, they both started crying. Cole helped her hold both babies.

"They are beautiful." Phoebe smiled crying.

"They are beautiful." Cole said emotionally and kissed her head.

"Our babies." Phoebe said.

"You did it, sweetie. You did it."

"Look at them, they are so tiny." Phoebe said.

"We need to take them to examine them and make sure everything's ok, all right?" The nurse told them.

"Is there something wrong with my babies?" Phoebe said worried, her heart was beating so fast.

"No, no, everything is ok. Just a standard procedure we do with all babies." The nurse said, "Nothing to worry about." She smiled at them.

"Ok." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry." Cole told her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her after they took the babies.

"Exhausted. I never really knew the meaning of the word till now." Phoebe said.

"You did great." Cole kissed her head again.

"A little boy and a little girl." Phoebe smiled to him.

"Yes." Cole smiled widely. "You've given me the most amazing gift, Phoebe." Cole held her hand.

"You, too." Phoebe said.

"Here they are. They are both 100% healthy." The nurse smiled at them, as she came back with them after a few minutes.

"Thank you so much." Phoebe smiled tiredly.

"Do you wanna hold them for a while?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Phoebe said and took one in her arms and the other was given to Cole.

"We will give you some time, before we let the others in, ok?" The nurse said.

"Thanks." Cole said.

"Oh, my God. Look at them. We made these." Phoebe said.

"We did." Cole said and turned his head towards Phoebe and kissed her lips.

She didn't pull away, but kissed him back.

"We haven't done that in a while." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry." Cole said.

"I'm not." Phoebe said.

"Hey, oh my god! The babies!" Paige yelled as she and Piper entered the room.

Phoebe and Cole were still looking at each other, but Phoebe was the first one to break away from his gaze.

"Hey, shhh... They are sleeping." Phoebe said.

"Sorry." Paige whispered, but she was so excited she couldn't stop smiling.

"They are beautiful, guys." Piper smiled.

"They really are." Phoebe said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Cole was in awe of his two babies. He couldn't believe this was actual real life. He was the happiest he had ever been, an indescribable and unprecedented feeling swarm over him, one that he wouldn't exchange for all the power and riches in the entire world. Anything he could have wanted or needed was right in front of him and beside him on the bed; his kids and the love of his life.

Phoebe couldn't stay mad at Cole any longer, she somehow felt that she could trust him again. Plus, she wouldn't keep her babies away from their father. She didn't want him to miss a single thing. He belonged with her and them. The moment she took her two babies in her arms and Cole was next to her, the world seemed to be right again. Everything was where it was meant to be. She felt so blessed, she was given a second chance at life, and her babies were both alive and well. She was overwhelmed every time she thought about it, but it was truly incredible. She was grateful.

Phoebe opened her eyes slowly and saw Cole over the crib. She bit her lips and smiled at the sight. He was so infatuated with them. She just stared at him for one long minute.

"You should be resting, you know." Phoebe whispered loud enough for him to hear her and not wake the babies up breaking the silence.

Cole turned around surprised to look at her.

"You should be sleeping." Cole whispered.

"I know." Phoebe smiled.

Cole took one long glance at each of the babies and walked back to Phoebe.

"How are you feeling?" Cole sat down next to her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm feeling great."

"Good." Cole leaned and kissed her.

"You know, when they are sleeping, we should be sleeping." Phoebe told him.

"I know, I just couldn't take my eyes off of them." Cole bit his lips.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Phoebe smiled widely.

"They are... more amazing than anything I've ever seen in my life." Cole told her.

"Oh and there I thought, I was." Phoebe joked.

"You know you are." Cole leaned to her again and kissed her again. "You are the most incredible and amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Cole told her emotionally, "You gave me the two most wonderful gifts. I love you so much."

"Baby..." Phoebe said in tears, "I love you, too."

Phoebe crushed her lips on his. She kissed him passionately and dragged him on top of her.

"Phoebe..." Cole breathed hard.

"Yes." Phoebe moaned silently.

"We can't do this now. No matter how much I want to and I want you so much it hurts." Cole whispered to her.

"I know, but it's been too long." Phoebe kissed his earlobe.

"I don't want to hurt you. You're still recovering." Cole told her cupping her face in his hands.

"I missed you so much." Phoebe told her.

"You've no idea." Cole looked at her.

She saw fire and pain in his eyes.

"Thanks for being there for me." Phoebe whispered.

"Thanks for letting me be there for you." Cole whispered and kissed her.

One of the babies started crying and Cole pulled away from the kiss.

"Duty calls." Cole muttered to her and she sighed.

Cole picked up the crying baby carefully and shook him in his arms gently making shushing sounds.

"Did he wake Prue up?" Phoebe asked Cole, as he approached her.

"No, she is still asleep." Cole told her, as he sat down next to her with their baby in his arms.

"What is it, baby?" Phoebe smiled down at him.

"I think he's missing his mommy." Cole said, as he handed him over to Phoebe.

"Hi, Ben." Phoebe took him in her arms and gently shook him back and forth.

He stopped crying and let out a little sob, as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"See? I knew it." Cole said and smiled.

"Baby, you missed your mommy?" Phoebe said in a sweet voice.

Ben looked at her with his big eyes, as she wiped his tears.

He played with her necklace and made little baby sounds.

"Wow, you're a natural. I guess, he doesn't like me that much." Cole said disappointed.

"What are you talking about? He loves you." Phoebe whispered.

"Well..." Cole sighed and kissed his head.

"I think he is hungry and I've got the food." Phoebe said and tried to breastfeed him.

"Oh." Cole simply said as he watched her breastfeeding his little baby boy.

"I think I've gotten used to this." Phoebe commented.

"He doesn't hurt you?" Cole asked.

"No, it's fine." Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her forehead.

After a little while, Ben stopped and closed his eyes.

"I think he is sleepy again." Phoebe whispered. Cole had laid down next to her.

She looked at him and saw he fell asleep. She smiled and got up to place Ben back in the crib. She stared at her babies for a little while making sure they were ok and returned to bed. She went under the covers and kissed Cole's forehead and closed her eyes in content. They were going to be ok.


End file.
